


Ardent

by hanabyulse



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabyulse/pseuds/hanabyulse
Summary: Professor Moon aspires to work for Seoul National University, but what she doesn't expect is for a series of events to unfold, eventually linking her to her boss, Headmistress Kim.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	1. Hired

The way Kim Yongsun walked around the halls of Seoul National University was one with power and a menacing aura; her eyes were always piercing and words always attached with a threatening tone.

And Moon Byulyi cared for none of it. The young woman was fresh out of getting her master's degree and hoping for the best with applying for Seoul National University.

She glances at the wall clock, to the wooden door, and to the receptionist.

"Um, Miss... I'm Professor Moon. I'm here for a job interview with Dean Kim?" she says, unsure of the information on her handphone, read from the email when she sent in her application.

The girl behind the desk lights up with her entire face in a smile, standing up to shake her hand.

"Good morning, Professor Moon. Headmistress Kim will be a while. She's currently in a conference meeting with the other deans." Her voice was sweet and welcoming, and that energy was much contagious to Moonbyul.

"What can you tell me about her, miss? Is she, like, really old and strict or something?" The aspiring professor mused, manila envelope sandwiched in between her arm and torso.

At her question, the receptionist laughs and Moonbyul only watches.

"You can call me Eunbi, by the way. And not at all! Look. There goes Headmistress Kim," she points towards the woman who was entering the lobby.

Once Moonbyul set her eyes on her, she inhaled sharply. God definitely took his time on this fine piece of a woman. To say Headmistress Kim took her breath away was an understatement. She was dressed in a black blazer and slacks, paired with a plain white dress shirt and heels. And that wasn't what sold Moonbyul on the idea of Headmistress Kim. It was the way she carried herself– _the posture, the walk, and..._

Headmistress Kim turns to look at her. _That goddamn look_. The professor found herself squirming at the mere eye contact, her whole face heating up and her body being rendered unable to move.

"Professor Moon, is it? Do follow after me." She speaks and it feels like a splash of water on her face. Moonbyul had never felt so magnetized to someone else before, and she was walking behind the woman before she was even aware of her actions.

"Sit up straight, Miss Moon." were her first words. With a cough, Moonbyul straightens her posture and avoids her gaze. The woman across the desk has her chin resting on her folded fingers, and turns her head to the side.

"Hm. Are you intentionally avoiding eye contact with me, Miss Moon? That doesn't look so good to me as your employer," the older woman smirks, an open palm directed towards Moonbyul. The professor only looks at her hand before realizing after a few seconds she was asking for her documents.

Moonbyul watched as the headmistress scanned through her papers, eyebrows furrowing and eyes squinting behind her eyeglasses. She fought against her bodily instinct to bite on her index finger or shake her leg, exhaling when the dean places the papers on her desk.

"Professor Moon. That's what they'll be calling you. You're going to teach, what, four, six classes every morning? They're all going to be different years, so be on your guard and prepare well. I expect a lot from someone like you, Byulyi."

'Just me?' she thought.

"You know what I mean. Go. I'll see you three weeks before university starts." The response was short and cold, but Moonbyul finds herself standing up and going to the door.

She turns to take one last look at the headmistress, whose lips were curled in a smile–one that didn't look so friendly.

The three weeks without a job or classes came and went, with Moonbyul sitting on her ass playing console games or going out with old college friends to celebrate. She would sometimes linger on social media accounts, looking through other people's better lives–sometimes even her exes.

Days were slow. Slow slow. But at the back of her mind, there was still Headmistress Kim. As she had always been since the day of what seemed more like a very tense interrogation than an interview.

It was September and autumn. Her favorite season. Moonbyul drops by a cafe nearby the university to get her morning coffee and casually walking into Seoul University with her bag on her shoulder, and a coffee in hand.

It seemed so much like a normal day. And it was–it really was until she got to her classroom. Not that she wasn't expecting anything unusual from the normal setting; she had taught smaller classes before as a requirement in school. But as the room filled up with freshmen, what she didn't expect was Headmistress Kim standing by the doorway on the other end of the room.

The whispers in the classroom got louder but more hushed with the dean's presence. Moonbyul checks her phone on the table, 8:00AM. It was time for class.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Professor Moon Byulyi. Though I'd much prefer if you'd call me Professor Moon. I'll be your Organic Chemistry professor for this semester." She spoke with confidence, the one trait she lost all hold of the day of the interview. Dean Kim has her arms folded over her chest, an eyebrow quirked upwards. This Professor Moon was certainly a character, that was that.

After her first class, she had a two hour vacant period. With a sigh, Moonbyul cleans up her desk and gathers her important things in her satchel. Her head shoots up with Dean Kim's clearing of her throat. The woman was standing a few steps away from her.

"I'm impressed, to say the least, Professor Moon. You exceeded my expectations of you. So now, I expect you keep them up." The headmistress spoke, not breaking her eye contact with Moonbyul.

"Has anyone ever told you to loosen up, Headmistress Kim? Seriously. Have you ever had a vacation or like, a good night's sleep?" The professor joked, hand on her shoulder as she was just getting ready to leave.

Her fingers pinched at the professor's chin, speaking in a low voice. "There's no need for any loosening up. I've got all the playing I need right here."


	2. Tense

A lot of the students that were handled by Professor Moon for the first day of classes were quick to develop crushes or new rumors what with the dean casually dropping by her first class.

The young professor held her head in her hands, glancing up at the empty classroom before her. This was her last class for today and she'd finish up in her office before going home.

She released an exasperated sigh and clicked her tongue at the thought of how the headmistress looked at her and talked to her in that sultry tone. She wanted to think it was all in her head. Maybe. Maybe.

The last two hours of work went by like a blur to Moonbyul and she was in no rush to get home-it was a fairly paced day as it was only the beginning. It would get harder as time passed. She tries to push back the thought of Headmistress Kim from her mind, but that much wasn't working, so she grabs her things and locks up the classroom.

Moonbyul prayed in her head for the past hours that she wouldn't come across her on the way of leaving campus, but she makes a mental note to pray harder when she bumps into Headmistress Kim in the hallways, being quick to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"I commend you on your reflexes, Professor Moon. Though I would prefer you watch where you're going next time," the older woman smirks at her and Moonbyul blushes, helping her up. To her surprise, when Headmistress Kim gets on her feet, the two of them are barely inches apart and she could feel her hot breath on her skin.

She sees her eyes flicker towards her lips and to her eyes. Her breath was stuck in her throat, but both of them were ultimately saved by a familiar voice ringing through the walls.

"Yah Kim Yongsun! You'd be nothing without me, your purse is still here!" It was Eunbi. Moonbyul exhales sharply, taking a step back from Headmistress Kim. The older woman flashes her a smile and a small wave before turning on her heel and walking towards her office.

"Jesus fucking christ," Moonbyul muttered, going the other way of the hallway a scattered mess.

**_Sender: drkimyongsun@snu.edu.kor_ **   
_Subject: See Me_

_Good evening, Professor Moon._

_I'd like to talk to you tomorrow during your vacant period somewhere around lunch. Do drop by my office._

_Dr. Yongsun Kim_   
_College of Science Dean_   
_Seoul National University_

What Moonbyul felt around or for Headmistress Kim felt like an itch that wouldn't go away no matter how much she scratched. Upon receiving the email, she sighs and puffs her cheeks. It was 10PM and she was about to go to sleep.

**_Sender: byulyimoon@snu.edu.kor_ **   
_Subject: Re: See Me_

_Good evening, Headmistress Kim._

_I've taken a note of this and I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you rest well for tonight._

_Regards,_   
_Prof. Byulyi Moon_   
_Chemistry Department_   
_Seoul National University_

\--*--

Moonbyul dreaded going to work the next day, not because of having the most classes on Tuesdays, but because she dreaded facing the dean and having to deal with that much sexual tension again. She hopelessly wished she was just in a relationship so as to avoid this whole thing entirely but of fucking course she was single.

"Professor Moon?"

It was her last class before lunch and she turns to face the student. She had short brown hair and Moonbyul noticed her in class because of her prominent dimples.

"Yes, Miss...?" Moonbyul trailed off, not knowing most of her students yet.

"Ah. I'm Jung Wheein. I was wondering if you could send me a copy of the lecture guide you used for the class. A few other students were asking for it too but didn't know how to approach you," she says, clutching her books by her chest.

"Oh, that's no problem. Tell them to feel free to talk to me anytime. You can shoot me up with an email for the lecture guide. It's 'byulyimoon@snu.edu.kor'."

"In that case, some of my friends want to know if you're single-"

"Tell them I'm not looking to date a student. I'm kind of set on someone else too." A half-lie. Well, she wanted it to be. She didn't like that Yongsun had her on a leash that wasn't even put by her. Damn the power that woman had over her.

"Headmistress Kim?" Her eyes widened at the student's guess and Wheein laughs at her expression.

"A calculated guess. Heard from the others that she was here yesterday," she answers the many questions running through her head.

"Anyways, you might be heading somewhere important. I'll send an email later, Professor Moon!" The student says rushedly once she spots a student that was also in Professor Moon's class-a brunette of similar height and tanned skin.

She shakes her head before heading out of the classroom and into the halls.

"Good afternoon, Professor Moon! Headmistress Kim's just in. Feel free to enter-knock before you do." Eunbi sips on a mug of what seemed like tea, eyes not looking up from her laptop screen.

Moonbyul takes a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door before her.

"Anyone that isn't Professor Moon, take it back to Miss Kwon," her voice rings from the other side, a soft clanging being heard. Hesitantly, the professor opens the door and upon seeing her, the headmistress smiles.

It's a new lipstick, she thought. Her lips were painted a deep scarlet and she was wearing a plain little black dress, a white coat covering her arms and shoulders. Headmistress Kim was leaning against her desk, eyes locked on Professor Moon.

"I haven't eaten yet. So, with all due respect, can we make this quick?" Her voice was soft and small, clearing her throat and looking up at the dean only once.

"Okay, let's talk over lunch then." It seemed like a decision that was made on her behalf; like it didn't matter if Moonbyul would protest. It most probably didn't.

"Aren't you afraid of the rumors if the students see us?"

"Psh. I've been in this school, what, four years? Those brats can shove those rumors up their asses." Headmistress Kim slings her bag over her shoulder and rolls her eyes. That much was assuring to Moonbyul, making her follow shortly after the older woman.


	3. Forward [M]

"Professor Moon! Do you... mind if we have dinner together? I mean, not as... like a date. But just dinner, I'd like to get to know you." Those exact words were the reason why Moonbyul found herself half naked in front of her full-length mirror, debating with herself on the matters of what she was going to wear.

It had been an eternity since she went on a date, well, not a date, Dean Kim insisted–and she wanted to make a good impression outside of work. This was an opportunity to do that much. Still, she didn't know why she was so hung up on this _not_ date.

Who was she kidding, she was going out for dinner with Headmistress Kim Yongsun. Ultimately, she decides to plop down on her bed with a frustrated groan. Then, it hits her.

"Seulgi-ya!" Moonbyul calls, and not long after, her younger sister enters the room, phone in hand.

"I'm going out tonight. On a _not_ date. It's with a woman I want to impress, so be serious, okay? I really _really_ need your help, Seul." The older of the two pleads, barely moving from her sprawled out state on the bed.

"Interesting. When did you ever need my help to impress ladies?" Seulgi teases and Moonbyul sighs in response.

"It's our college's dean. That good for you?" Her younger sister gasps, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You're dating your boss!?" She exclaims, Moonbyul sitting up and shooting her a death glare.

"We aren't dating!" The professor quickly defends herself, throwing a stuffed toy her sister's direction. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head when Seulgi gives her a look that says 'really now?'.

"...But I can't deny that I find myself somehow attracted to her." Moonbyul felt defeated at saying those words out loud, but honestly, who could blame her? Seulgi pulls her arm a moment later, forcing her out of her own bed.

"Fine. I'll help you. But, you have to fund my next two dates with Irene." Seulgi negotiated and Moonbyul left with no choice, nods once. At that, her younger sister opens her closet door and starts throwing clothes on the floor.

"Put these on, with a good pair of heels. Tuck the coat in, and wear nice earrings." The instructions were given to her almost professionally, to which Moonbyul furrows her eyebrows at.

"My girlfriend loves taking photos for the gram." She shrugs nonchalantly and walks out of the room.

"I question you sometimes, Moon Seulgi." Moonbyul mutters to herself, picking up the clothes from the floor.

\--*--  
Yongsun checked herself twice in the rearview mirror of her car as she sees the door to the Moon residence open. She glances to her thighs covered by a red silken fabric.

She then looks up at the window of her car, where she sees Moonbyul dressed in a black coat and a beige plaid skirt.

Her long legs were peeking through, and she wasn't wearing her glasses like she does for work.

"Hey. Oh, I mean hi. Good evening, Headmistress Kim." The younger woman almost shivered, closing the car door behind her as she sits down on the passenger seat.

Yongsun places a hand on her thigh and squeezes reassuringly, "You have nothing to be worried about, Professor Moon." Moonbyul shoots her a smile, and she starts to drive out of the curb.

For the first few minutes, the two of them sat in a somewhat awkward silence. Yongsun couldn't tell where the line between awkward silence and sexual tension could be drawn. She licks her lips and tightens her grip on the steering wheel before initiating a conversation with the woman whose head was leaned against the window.

"Can we both drop the honorifics and the titles when it's just us? I hate to admit it but the whole headmistress-dean thing kind of makes me feel older than I am," she chuckles to herself and she hears Moonbyul hum from the passenger's seat.

"Okay, you can call me Byulyi or Moonbyul. Whichever is fine, but I'm not sure exactly what I should call you," the younger woman's finger traced the stray strands of her hair, eyes focused on the woman driving.

"Yongsun should do. Or Yong once we get to really know each other." She breathes out and the car goes to a stop in front of a relatively large house. And it was for one person.

"Are we having dinner at your house?" Her confusion was evident in the question she asked, Moonbyul's ears turning red.

"Of course. I did say we were going to get to know each other, didn't I?"

Things moved forward. Maybe a little too forward, but it all happened so fast over a shared drink of wine, a twinkle in Yongsun's eye, a wandering hand and suddenly they were upstairs in her room, all over each other.

Moonbyul's mouth lapped her lips hungrily, hands sliding up her thighs under her slippery dress and fingertips brushing against the lace hem of Yongsun's underwear.

She didn't remember ever wanting someone so bad before, and Yongsun was naturally drawn to Moonbyul as the professor was to her.

Yongsun throws her head back at Moonbyul's teeth biting and sucking on her neck, her hand slipping off the coat she was wearing, and eventually the shirt under it. It was almost like she knew her every weakness; at every spot she left hickeys, they were her weak ones, leaving Yongsun no choice but to succumb to her entirely.

Moonbyul's palms ran across her bare skin under the dress, slipping it over Yongsun's head and snickers at the sight before her.

"Going on a not date with your employee without a bra, Yong?" That deep voice left her wanting more, sending shivers down her spine. She hadn't given her any permission to call her the nickname so casually but it sounded like a sweet summer melody rolling off her tongue so she let it pass.

"How was I supposed to know we'd end up here?" she counters, her arms wrapped around her neck and her lips brushing against her earlobe.

"I have my doubts that you had no clue." The professor meets her eyes before she dipped her head down to nibble at the soft skin of her breasts. She wasn't too sloppy nor too calculated–the woman was a natural ladykiller and Yongsun wanted all of her.

She's had her fair share of sexual encounters–some men, some women, but never this immaculate.

Moonbyul's fingers were sly but Yongsun could feel those tender fingertips against the skin of her hip then running up her clit, gaining a lewd moan from the older woman.

"And here I thought you were the one that had me under a spell," Moonbyul whispers in her ear, her earlobe in between her teeth. Yongsun's breath turned into panting, and she never wanted more in her life to both curse someone and have them fuck her brainless.

"Moon Byulyi, you fucking tease." She barely makes out through choked up moans and irregular breathing.

"Don't tell me you don't like what I do to you."

Silence.

"I thought so, Headmistress Kim." Moonbyul left another mark on her jaw before crashing their lips together, a single finger being inserted inside of Yongsun. She feels her smirk against the kiss, her lips parted open and moaning into it.

Yongsun's hands find their way to her hair, grabbing fistfuls of the brown locks. Moonbyul's work was everything but gentle, as she thrusts one finger out and thrusts two fingers inside, having the older woman completely under her control.

The room was filled with the sound of Yongsun's needy moans and Moonbyul's slender fingers sliding in and out of her, deeper and harder each time.

She was warm and tight around her fingers, and her kiss demanding and urgent. She arches her back and lifts a leg up, wrapping it around the taller girl's waist, giving her more access. Moonbyul easily complied, earning a gasp from Yongsun with a third finger inside of her.

It didn't take long for Yongsun to bite onto Moonbyul's shoulder, pulling herself closer.

"Byul-ah, fuck... I'm going to come," she says in pauses, occasionally catching her breath in between the words, but Moonbyul didn't need any telling. She could feel Yongsun's tight pussy clench around her fingers, its throbbing almost to the rhythm of her thrusts.

Yongsun rides out her orgasm on Moonbyul's fingers, plopping down on her mattress as soon as they were out of her.

"Oh god. That's probably the first time I ever had an orgasm at the hands of someone else. You're well damn something, Moon Byulyi." She breathes out, eyes still screwed shut and face dewy from sweat.

"Then I suppose you don't want more?" Moonbyul straddles her, hair falling to Yongsun's face. She bites her bottom lip, meeting her eyes that were glued on hers.

"Byul-ah." The words sounded like a plea out of her lips, and her chest rose and fell heavily. "Please."

That one word was all it took for Moonbyul to start working her way from Yongsun's stomach to her inner thighs, where she nibbled gently, leaving hickeys for only them to see.

Her tongue slowly licked Yongsun's slit, her breath hot on her core. The black-haired woman clutches fistfuls of her sheets, a string of curses falling out of her mouth.

Moonbyul starts to suck her juices clean, the tip of her tongue teasing at her clit, making Yongsun arch her back in impatience.

Whatever magic the professor had in her fingers, she had it in her tongue too. Under her, Yongsun was a whimpering mess at how she flicked her tongue and darted it against the entrance of her vagina to torment her.

Soon enough through all the teasing, Yongsun had her second and last orgasm for the night with Moonbyul laying down beside her. The headmistress turns to face her, her hairs sticking to her face and small lips parted, uneven breaths coming out.

Yongsun hums and slowly places soft kisses on her bare skin, gently sucking from her jaw down to her chest, with a bite pulling at the skin before she did.

"So, this is your idea of getting to know someone, huh?"

\--*--

As soon as Yongsun enters the lobby, Eunbi's eyebrows raise slowly and as though connecting puzzle pieces together, she suddenly starts to laugh.

The headmistress glares at her and Eunbi smirks.

"Professor Moon was just here. Wearing a similar outfit–a turtleneck–and complaining about being never hung over on wine before, but I'm pretty sure it's _something else_ she's hungover on. You know, you could've used concealer, Yong!" The receptionist teases and Yongsun rolls her eyes.

"Why? Where is it?"

"Oh, you mean to tell me you think I can see only one? There's one on your jaw and a little bit on your earlobe. There's even one by the hem of your skirt! Ah finally, you get laid after so many years and it's a really good one." Eunbi says satisfactorily, a smile on her lips.

"Whatever. I don't give a shit. Let them talk for all I care."

"Hickeys aren't medals, Headmistress Kim!"

"Please, let someone fuck you as good as Moon Byulyi will and you'd gladly wear three."


	4. Mail [M]

**_Sender: byulyimoon@snu.edu._ ** **_kor_ **   
_Subject: Organic Chemistry Midterms_ _Lecture Guide_

_Good day, Doctor Kim. Attached is the scanned files of the lecture guide for the third year students. Will follow up with the hardcopy guide for the fourth year level students when I drop by your lunch today._

_Regards,_  
 _Prof. Byulyi Moon_  
 _Chemistry_ _Department_   
_Seoul National University_

Yongsun sighed and took off her glasses upon reading the email on the screen of her laptop. She glances at the empty classroom before her and puts her head in her hands.

_**Sender:** _   
_**drkimyongsun@snu.edu.kor** _   
_Subject: Re: Organic Chemistry_ _Lecture Guide_

_Noted with gratitude, Professor Moon. Looking forward to seeing you later._

_Dr. Yongsun Kim_   
_College of Science Dean_   
_Seoul National University_

Moonbyul's legs were propped up on her desk, a pen in between her teeth, chuckling at Yongsun's seriousness that never went away even in their private mails.

**_Sender: byulyimoon@su.edu._ ** **_kor_ **   
_Subject: Re: Organic Chemistry_ _Lecture Guide_

_You got an audience waiting there? Want me to go now? And shower you with kisses? Hickeys too, just how I know you want them._

_Regards,_  
 _Prof. Byulyi Moon_  
 _Chemistry_ _Department_   
_Seoul National Universit_ y

Dean Kim and Professor Moon's relationship wasn't exactly a secret to their fellow teachers or students alike these days, but Moonbyul loved the idea of always being somewhere they could possibly be caught by anyone at anytime. Though, Yongsun could never complain, _especially_ with how she would know exactly how to kiss her and where to put the hickeys where people could see.

But that wasn't really a problem Yongsun cared much to deal with–hell, she would even wear those hickeys like medals to classes on occasion. And even then, it wasn't something her underlings could use against her. Not with those fiery eyes and solid stance.

Three soft knocks. Yongsun was sure it was Moonbyul by the door.

"Come in," she responds nonchalantly while standing up, eyes not looking up from the laptop on her desk. 

She wasn't mistaken–she never was, with Moonbyul who walked into the classroom with a cheery smile and a plastic bag of food in her hand.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Kim. Hope you're doing well under this chilly weather," the chemistry professor says sarcastically on purpose so as to piss off the dean. Yongsun rolls her eyes at her mischief, closing her laptop and looking at the taller girl.

"You here to annoy me or to give me what I want?" She asks, leaning against her wooden desk and arms folded across her chest. A smirk played on Moonbyul's lips, picking up on the uncertainty of whether Yongsun was referring to the lunch, the midterm key, or the promised hickeys.

"Well, Headmistress Kim, that depends entirely on what you mean," Moonbyul teases, leaning in closer, their foreheads touching. Yongsun looks up at her, eyes darkened by desire, fingers gripping at the taller girl's necktie.

"Just shut up and kiss me already," she growled in her ear as she pulled her by her tie, prompting Moonbyul to pull her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Her hand travelled over the clothed skin of Yongsun, settling under her blazer, sliding it over her shoulder as the older woman ran her tongue across her bottom lip, nibbling gently.

Much to the headmisstress' disappointment, Moonbyul detachs their lips, her teeth grazing her neck and sucking aggressively, earning a wanton moan from Yongsun, whose one leg was wrapped around Moonbyul's hip.

Her fingers started to undo the first two buttons on Yongsun's shirt, deciding she would be bruising the skin of her chest. She continued to leave hickeys from her collarbone to the middle of her chest, occasionally licking when she could.

Moonbyul's other hand found their way inside Yongsun's pencil skirt, feeling the wetness pooled on the center of her underwear, making the older woman throw her head back and moan out her name. She rubs two fingers against her clothed pussy, Yongsun's eyes screwing shut with her lips parted.

The professor knew that the headmistress was turned on more by being teased, even though it wasn't something she would outright say.

"Byul-ah," the moan came out suppressed against her lips, Yongsun's fingers gripping tightly on her shoulder.

"Byulyi." This time was filled with more urgency, making Moonbyul pull apart, looking at the black-haired woman and sees that her eyes were wandering off somewhere else.

The Chemistry professor turns her head to meet the eyes of a pair of students who had both of them as lectors, shying away from the door though it seemed much too late.

"Ah, Miss Jung and Miss Ahn, I'm sorry you had to... see us in such an uncompromising position, were you looking to see me or Professor Moon?" Yongsun speaks up amidst the awkward silence, fixing her wrinkled shirt and smudged lipstick.

The brunette student's eyes stayed glued to the floor, probably scarred with witnessing her two teachers torridly making out in an empty classroom but answers a small 'Professor Moon'.

Surprised by the answer, Moonbyul straightens up her posture and runs a hand through her messy hair, walking to the students' direction.

"Yah, Professor Moon, Headmistress Kim, huh? I was never one to believe in the rumors but seeing the way you make _the dean_ moan–" Moonbyul pinches the student's side; she was known for being friendly and approachable to the students and some were closer than others.

"Jung Wheein... Just tell me what you're here for." The professor sighs with aggravation, index finger rubbing her temple.

"Not until you tell me if Headmistress Kim is really your girlfriend," Wheein teases, hands behind her back and the tan black-haired student named Hyejin laughs at her antics.

"Is that what the rumors say? She and I... We're not... We just accompany each other. For lack of a better term," Moonbyul breathes out, not knowing the right words to say.

"Oh so you're fuckbuddies?"

The straightforwardness of the student makes the professor inhale sharply and nod firmly.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, kid. Now what is it?"


	5. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really truly the end of Ardent. I wrote it as thanks and appreciation for all of my readers. Thank you for always supporting me!

Moonbyul rolled her neck as she walked into the lobby of the College of Science. It was a cloudy Wednesday morning, the days that Yongsun liked best. She found herself gnawing her lip upon thinking of the dean, and only snapped out of it when someone called her name.  
  
"Professor Moon!"  
  
She tried to search for the owner of the voice and couldn't help but feel that she sounded like she's heard it somewhere else. Before she knew it, warm arms enveloped her body in a tight hug.  
  
"Hey, Eun-ae! I didn't know you were applying here at SNU." Eun-ae was in the same batch as her and they met on good terms back in university. By good terms, Moonbyul was certain she'd kissed the girl at least once or twice before at a drunken college party.  
  
"Right? I'm just glad there's a familiar face here somewhere. I mean, the campus is much bigger than in Bucheon University." She pulled away from the hug and readjusted the bag on her shoulder. Eun-ae gave Moonbyul a kind smile which she gladly returned.  
  
The sight of Dean Kim that demanded to be noticed didn't go past Professor Moon's vision and she cleared her throat, eyes shifting from her old friend to Headmistress Kim.  
  
"Yeah, it is. You'll get used to it eventually if you get accepted. Took me a while, but you'll get there." Moonbyul's words wavered in uneasiness, which Eun-ae didn't fail to notice. She nodded softly at her and said her goodbye with a gentle peck on the professor's cheek.  
  
Upon meeting Headmistress Kim's eyes, Moonbyul almost surrendered in fear of the jealousy that flared in them. She knew the dean was never fond of sharing her things; especially not Professor Moon, who she loved to use for her pleasure. Professor Moon was her favorite thing and believed she was in full possession of her. Not that she was wrong, anyway.  
  
It was the first time in the morning Moonbyul saw the dean, and her eyes stuck to what she wore; a bustier slip dress with a silk overcoat. She noticed that she must have cut her hair down to her shoulders, too. Subconsciously, she gulped down and felt her throat run dry.  
  
"Professor." Headmistress Kim spoke in a low tone as she walked by her and gave a light pat on her shoulder. "Meet me in my office after your next period."  
  
Moonbyul grew tense under just a single touch. She ruffled her hair and rubbed her temples in frustration, but didn't forget to say, "I like your haircut, Headmistress Kim!"  
  
While lecturing sophomores about alkenes and alkynes, the thought of her hands running against Yongsun's skin and undressing her of that black dress never left her head. For that reason, she constantly fanned herself even though the room was air-conditioned.  
  
"Are you jealous? The Headmistress Kim Yongsun of the College of Science, jealous of a girl who isn't even a teacher in SNU yet?" Moonbyul had to hold in a laugh. The dean scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm not jealous, Professor Moon," is what she retorted, but Moonbyul smirked at her body language that indicated her lie. The professor mirrored her actions and crossed her arms across her chest too.  
  
"Okay, then I don't see why I'm wasting my time here if you're not jealous. Because you insisted you aren't." She provoked her with a mocking tone and turned her back on the dean, preparing to leave.  
  
Headmistress Kim's heels clicked on the floor with urgency and withheld Moonbyul from leaving her office. She drew a long sigh and her eyes bore into Moonbyul's.  
  
"I'm not jealous of whoever that bitch is. I'm sure I'm better than her in any aspect. I just want to be sure that everyone knows you're mine, that you're my possession." With caution, the professor looked up at Yongsun. She was easily towering over her with dominance. Her eyes shifted from Moonbyul's to her lips, the room filled with warm air.  
  
Yongsun's tongue peeked out between her teeth, bitten gently. Usually, it was the professor who would be pleasing Headmistress Kim, but she feared this time would be different.  
  
What she had feared was right. Professor Moon felt urgent lips on hers with a firm hand pinning her against the office door, her back facing Yongsun. Headmistress Kim was nibbling on her neck, softly at first, now increasingly painful that Moonbyul was sure it would bruise.  
  
Yongsun's fingers were tugging at her necktie to go sliding undone. As if it was no trouble at all, Professor Moon's hands had been tied behind her back.  
  
Gently now, as though reminding herself that Moonbyul still had another class in the next hour and twenty, Headmistress Kim undid the buttons of her shirt. Her palms traveled down from the valley of Moonbyul's breasts down to the hem of her pants.  
  
Professor Moon bit her lip and closed her eyes in anticipation. It had been a while since Yongsun fucked her instead of the other way around, and it felt more like a reward than punishment for unintentionally making her jealous. Her cheeks heated up at the feeling of her wetness pooling at the center of her underwear. She could no longer control her erratic breathing either.  
  
"Now, Moonbyul, tell me you're all mine." Headmistress Kim whispered in her ear, her teeth biting down on its lobe with aggression. That would leave a mark, she was sure.  
  
"I'm all yours, Yongsun." Moonbyul's voice choked out, chest rising heavily.  
  
"Good. Good girl. Tell me, do I own your pussy too?" The headmistress' sultry voice and soft lips melted together against her ear. Yongsun's middle fingertip teased at the opening of her sex which left a breath stuck in her throat.  
  
She felt her cheeks flush at the vulgar question and nodded her head weakly.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"You own my pussy, headmistress." At the honorific, Yongsun's nails dug into her bare ass before slapping it harshly. Moonbyul gasped in pleasure and the wave of pain that rushed all over her body right after.  
  
"Quiet, darling." Tears sprung in her eyes, unable to contain all of her gasps and groans. She leaned her body against Yongsun's, biting on the bare skin of her shoulder.  
  
Her fingers thrust inside of her with no warning which stuck a moan in Professor Moon's throat, her eyes rolling back into her head. "More."  
  
"More?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Say please, use your words." Her voice sounded gentle and sweet, like a teacher's, but being Kim Yongsun, her words came with a demand.  
  
"More, please." She could barely talk with all the profanity she would prefer to be spitting out right now, but she wanted Yongsun. She needed more of her.  
  
One word and Yongsun inserted a third finger into Moonbyul's pussy with no difficulty. Her leaking juices made it easier for the dean to continuously thrust her fingers in and out of her. It made the professor's task to keep her voice down more difficult, especially with how well Yongsun knew to fuck her.  
  
"Yong." Moonbyul pleaded with a cry, eyes attempting to meet Yongsun's.  
  
She only hummed in response, uninterested in any language without words. Her fingers went in deeper and faster with no mercy.  
  
Moonbyul felt a burn in her lower abdomen and knew that she was close.  
  
"Yong," she called a second time. "I'm going to come." By the end of her strained sentence, her fluids spread on the palm of Yongsun's hand. Her teeth further dug into her shoulder, tears springing in her eyes.  
  
"Get on your knees."  
  
It took a while for Moonbyul to register what the headmistress was asking of her. But she glanced at Yongsun and reluctantly knelt on the carpeted floors of her office.  
  
Headmistress Kim grabbed her cheeks with aggression, fingers still coated with the fluids of Professor Moon. Her thumb ran softly across Moonbyul's bottom lip, and without question, her lips parted open.  
  
She licked off her come, her tongue getting in between the spaces of Yongsun's fingers to make sure it was all gone. She gently combed through Moonbyul's hair as she stood up, and placed a small kiss on her swollen lips.  
  
Taking more time to collect herself than the headmistress, Professor Moon sat across her desk in her lazily clothed suit as her eyes absentmindedly glanced on the clock.  
  
"Fuck, I'm late for my class." She shot up from her seat, zipped up her pants, and tried her best to button her shirt.  
  
"Meet me for dinner later tonight."  
  
"At home?"  
  
Headmistress Kim's eyebrows furrowed at her choice of words. It wasn't like they lived together.  
  
"Yes," she said after quite a while of silence.  
  
Moonbyul mumbled a quick 'okay' and kissed her on the lips one last time before heading out the door.  
  
She walked as quickly as she could without running across campus before encountering an all-familiar student.  
  
"Professor!" Jung Wheein shouted in a whisper and Moonbyul looked back at her student with a trivial look.  
  
The girl giggled and pointed at her earlobe...  
  
and her neck...  
  
and her wrists.  
  
She checked all the parts that the student brought to her attention and her cheeks flushed as she realized how much the headmistress claimed her as her possession for everyone to see.  
  
"Your hair's a mess, Professor!" Wheein exclaimed, at which Moonbyul quickly ruffled her hair.  
  
"And weren't you wearing a tie?" The chemistry teacher looked down at her crumpled dress shirt with mismatched buttons, only to notice the lack of her necktie.  
  
"Ah, I was?" Shaky from the events of the past hour, the professor couldn't be bothered to check her items before going to her next class.  
  
"Guess it's Headmistress Kim's property now." She shrugged off casually to look for a bathroom she could fix her clothes.  
  
"Much like most of you are." Wheein chuckled, obviously not finished with the conversation.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You're going to have to ask her to be your girlfriend someday!"  
  
"Headmistress Kim doesn't do girlfriends. I mean, all we do is drink wine and have sex! I don't even know her."  
  
"Really?" Wheein quirked an eyebrow at the last sentence. How could two people drink wine and have sex continuously for six months and not know anything about each other?  
  
"Yes, really." She groaned in aggravation. Professor Moon was growing tired at her student's gimmicks.  
  
"Okay, so you don't know what her favorite wine is?"  
  
A Partida Creus Muz Vermut.  
  
"Or her favorite dress. Maybe even her favorite pair of underwear."  
  
Headmistress Kim adored the small collection of her black dresses and some red for the more special occasions. Off-brand enough, when they would only have dinner (and try not to have sex), she would be in her favorite pair of underwear; a white set with embroidered cherries.  
  
"What is the point of all of this, Miss Jung? So what if I know her favorite whatever's?" Professor Moon grew defensive, arms on her chest and her weight on one foot.  
  
"That means," Wheein drawled, taking one step closer to her organic chemistry professor, "you can formally ask her out on a date. So you can be girlfriends. And fuck with a title. You know, it feels much better."  
  
"But she's my boss!" Moonbyul countered, flinging her arms to the side in defeat.  
  
"Didn't seem like much of a problem to you back then til now, did it?" She smirked before running to her class. Frustrated upon being faced with the truth, the professor fixed herself as best as she could before entering the classroom.

* * *

**_Sender: byulyimoon@snu.edu.kor_ **  
**_Subject: Dinner_ **  
  
_Good afternoon, Headmistress Kim._  
  
_I'd like to ask to have dinner over at my place tonight for a change if it's not too much of an inconvenience to you. I'll send you over my address if there's no problem._  
  
_Regards,_  
_Prof. Byulyi Moon_  
_Chemistry Department_  
_Seoul National University_

* * *

Moonbyul watched as Yongsun got off of her luxurious car in a casual white dress that went down to her knees. She scratched the back of her neck in anxiety, not knowing whether she would be able to impress the dean.  
  
Since working at SNU, she was able to move out of her parents' house and get a place of her own. Still, her head was filled with worries of whether she would be able to please Yongsun.  
  
"Hello, Byulyi." The headmistress fastened the coat around her tighter and hung her arms loosely on Moonbyul's neck.  
  
"I can't believe this is the first time I'm seeing your house," she spoke against her skin, warming up her body in a second.  
  
"I've only recently moved in, so don't expect much." Moonbyul laughed a nervous laugh, which Yongsun only nodded at. She was sizing up the exterior of the place, with a twinkle in her eyes that Moonbyul couldn't quite explain. 

  
"Don't worry, you never disappoint." That much implied that she was still expecting something, but Moonbyul guessed she could settle with it.  
  
As she went inside of the house, Yongsun took off her coat to reveal her pronounced collarbones and the bite marks Moonbyul left on her shoulder this morning. Humiliation grew on the professor once she laid eyes on how she had stained her skin. Not that she meant to, of course.  
  
She led the way, walking to the dining area with an observing Yongsun following close behind.  
  
"It isn't quite you yet, but I think it's nice so far." The headmistress sat down on a wooden chair and took a moment to take in the dinner set up in front of them before saying anything.  
  
"I can't believe you're serving me tteokbokki!" Her face shone with amusement and looked up at Moonbyul who chuckled.  
  
"Well, it is your favorite food and I serve to please." She shrugged nonchalantly and took her seat across the table.  
  
"Please tell me you have soju or beer. It'd be a nice break from all the wine."  
  
"Well, I am more of a soju person, so yes, I do have some."  
  
The headmistress hummed and leaned forward slightly. "Tell me, Byul. Are you trying to impress me? Is this a date?"  
  
Moonbyul panicked; how could Yongsun know her that well? She scrutinized her from head to toe and said, "Okay, then it must be a date. That's fine."  
  
It was fine... Fine? What was that supposed to mean? Yongsun's usual vagueness fed her nerves more today, but she sucked it up with an inhale and smiled at her.  
  
"Shall we?" She gestured at their expecting dinner. The two of them ate to their heart's content while they laughed to the inside jokes of the science department, talked about the movies they've seen before together at Yongsun's house, and drank down some shots of soju after.  
  
It was a dinner unlike the two of them have shared before—there was no indecent touching under the table or wandering hands, curious lips, it was just unapologetically them. Moonbyul felt like somehow, she had gotten closer to Yongsun in a way that she hadn't known her.  
  
And when the clock struck 10 PM, Yongsun excused herself to go home as it was getting late. Moonbyul retrieved her coat for her, which she hung loosely on her arm. They stared at each other in the cold night; Moonbyul by the doorway and Yongsun a step down from her.  
  
"I got to admit, this was nice. You've impressed me in a way that you couldn't have in bed or class, and well, that's a lot." The chill enveloped the two of them, and Yongsun exhaled to stare at Moonbyul. She smiled in satisfaction; the professor was able to give her something no one else had before.  
  
"It's always my pleasure." Moonbyul's fingers played with the hem of her skirt, eyes constantly shifting from the floor to Yongsun's.  
They shared a few moments in the winter night in each other's eyes before the headmistress spoke. "Are we... going to do this again?"  
  
"You mean, date?" Yongsun pursed her lips and nodded at her surprised question. Moonbyul became frantic with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Are we going to date again? You want to?"  
  
"Where's the charisma of Professor Moon? It's just a few other dates, don't panic too much, darling." She took in a deep breath before continuing. "Yes, I do. If the dates are always this nice, I would've started dating again a long time ago."  
  
Speechless with the fact that she had successfully impressed Headmistress Kim enough to the point that she was willing to date again, Moonbyul could only say, "Okay."  
  
"Okay?" Yongsun laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Okay, Byulyi. I'll see you tomorrow." She took a step forward and leaned in to kiss her—one that made Moonbyul's chest pound incessantly. They've kissed countless times before; why was this one so different?  
  
"Right, see you tomorrow, headmistress." Dizzy from kissing her, Moonbyul teased Yongsun. The woman could only roll her eyes as she walked back to her car. Even as she drove away, the professor found herself idling longingly on the doorway. Only when the events of the past twenty-four hours sank into her did she close the door behind her. 

  
Moonbyul walked up to her bedroom with a pounding chest. With too many thoughts running through her head, she decided to sit down in front of her desk and write a letter.  
  
The next morning by 7 AM, the chemistry professor walked into the lobby of the Dean's office.  
  
"Has Yongsun clocked in yet?" She asked Eunbi with a warm cup of coffee in her right hand, an envelope in the other. The receptionist, only half-awake, nodded weakly.  
  
Moonbyul took a deep breath and turned the knob to the door of Yongsun's office—being the only person that was allowed to come inside unannounced. The headmistress held a broadsheet, eyes behind her glasses carefully reading the news.  
  
"Good morning, Byulyi." She greeted casually, not even looking up.  
  
Before her nerves got the best of her, Moonbyul placed the envelope on her desk.  
  
"What's this?" Yongsun put down her newspaper and glanced at it.  
  
"I'm resigning from SNU."  
  
Only the ticking of the wallclock could be heard.  
  
"Excuse me, you're what?"  
  
"I'm resigning from SNU, Headmistress Kim."  
  
"Why would you want to resign from here?" The dean raised a suspicious eyebrow and retrieved the envelope. SNU was the best university a professor could be possibly teaching in, that was what she was implying. Moonbyul knew she was right, but clenched her first and exhaled.  
  
"Because I want to date you. And not just have sex with you on the down-low, but I want to take you out to see the sunset and hold your hand while you drink wine on your couch after work.  
  
I want to sit down on the dinner table with you and talk gossip about our coworkers—well future former coworkers—or have conversations about science. I want to be the person that keeps the other side of your bed warm every day, and I don't even mean sex. Of course, sex is great, our sex is exceptional—but that's not my point. What I mean to say is, I want to be your girlfriend, Yong. I don't want to be your employee and I don't want you to be my boss if you become my girlfriend. So I'm leaving SNU."  
  
For the first time since she had met her, Moonbyul had never seen Headmistress Kim dumbfounded. She always had something to say—whether it could be told from her face or her words. But here she sat across Moonbyul, with a blank expression and no words coming out of her mouth.  
  
Then Headmistress Kim laughed. Moonbyul stood uncomfortably, eyes dismissive. What was happening? Why was she laughing? God, she'd forgotten what rejection felt like, had it always been this embarrassing?  
  
"You're cute, you know that?" Yongsun smiled sweetly at her and opened the envelope with a letter cutter.  
  
Cute? Moonbyul shifted awkwardly.  
  
"Yes, cute. Sit down, Byul." The professor did as she was told and stiffly sat down on the chair across her desk.  
  
There was another air of uncomfortable silence while Yongsun read the letter.  
  
"You're leaving the job that pays you millions of won per month, for a chance, not even a certain future, that you'd get to be my girlfriend?" Headmistress Kim played around the idea; Moonbyul knew that she didn't do girlfriends or dating. But she had accepted her offer for a date last night, surely that had to mean something.  
  
Moonbyul didn't answer and stared at the floor, feeling her chest close up at the anxiety that was gnawing at her.  
  
"I can't stand seeing you like this; why are you looking like a puppy that's been kicked to the pavement on my office on a Friday morning, my love?" Yongsun cooed at her and pinched the base of her chin. Her cheeks flushed at the mindless nickname but it gave her butterflies and made her want to do a triple backflip (or at least try).  
  
The dean lodged her resignation letter into a file organizer and fixated her gaze on Professor Moon. She exhaled sharply before running a hand through her hair.  
  
"I'm letting you resign from SNU, against my own will. And I can't promise you that we will be... _together_... but we can try. Come on, Professor Moon, at least take me out on a few dates first before asking me to be your girlfriend." Moonbyul blushed and let the embarrassment wash over her. She easily became flustered and started to open and close her mouth, unable to come up with an excuse for the ramble she hadn't planned to do in the first place.

"Okay, then, will you go out on a date with me, Dr. Kim? I may be unemployed but I can treat you to a good time." She managed to choke out of her humiliated state and hesitantly met Yongsun's eyes. It was the first time she saw vulnerability and softness in them. 

"I'll go out with you, Byulyi. Let's arrange the time and place."


	6. Blossom

Moonbyul had her fair share of difficulties, thinking of a place that was impressive enough to convince Headmistress Kim to continue dating her and that this first actual one shouldn’t be their last too. The crisp autumn air surrounded her while she waited outside of Yongsun’s house, having only walked there. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, waiting in anticipation of what Yongsun was going to look like today. Moonbyul had told her to, as much as she didn’t want her to, dress down. 

And for the first time, when she walked out of her home, was Yongsun more adorable than sexy. Moonbyul held her breath at the sight of Yongsun bundled up in a coat and turtleneck to match the breezy weather. 

“Is this good enough for you, professor?” She asked, eyes playful, as soon as she got the chance for a conversation. Moonbyul chuckled at the title she couldn’t quite drop and nodded in satisfaction. 

“You’re always going to be more than good enough. Clothed appropriately or not,” Moonbyul quipped in retaliation, though much of it was true. “So, are you ready to take the subway?” Immediately, the dean’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Subway?” Yongsun gave her a death stare and Moonbyul laughed at her expression. She did expect that the headmistress hadn’t been in a subway or public commute, for that matter, for a long time.

“Yes, subway. It’s going to save us time while avoiding traffic.” The professor started to walk towards the city, where the subway to their date venue would eventually lead to. 

“You know there’s other people in the subway, Byulyi?” Yongsun’s voice was evidently panicked and tired already from catching up to her. Moonbyul found herself laughing at her former boss’ wrongly placed panic. 

“I get a new job after a month of unemployment and that’s the question you want to ask?” She turned to walk backwards, facing Yongsun now. The headmistress’ face flushed and she sputtered on the first few words of her next sentence.

“Okay well, I’m sorry, Professor Moon.” Yongsun drawled with her eyes rolling as they walked to the subway station. “How’s the new job at Sungkyunkwan University?” Moonbyul hummed to feignedly think about the response, even when she was already expecting the question.

“It was better when I could fuck my boss in the middle of my classes,” Her head turned to the side, glancing at Yongsun who tried to avoid her gaze at the sudden mention of their fooling around, “but I guess it’s good enough.” 

They were finally at the station after a few minutes of walking, and Moonbyul went on ahead. When she looked behind her, Yongsun was still at the top of the stairs. “Are you coming or am I going on this date alone?”

“Come back!” Yongsun was being childish now, it was only a subway anyway. Deep inside somewhere, Moonbyul had to be frustrated, but she adored the woman, so she would let it pass. She quickly jogged back upstairs and held Yongsun's hand, which, surprisingly, she accepted with no refutes. 

"See, now we have to buy tickets," the professor explained to Yongsun in a soft voice and guided her through the process across the machine. 

Like a breeze, Moonbyul entered through the metal railing with her card hovering over the scanner. 

“Yah, Moon Byulyi!” Yongsun cried out in shame, not being able to pass through the railing. Moonbyul laughed in the comedy of it all as she tried to force her way through, calling for her name. She showed the poor woman her card and Yongsun quickly realized her mistake--thinking that she could go instantly after Moonbyul and with only one card for the two of them. 

The two of them waited on the platform for the train that wouldn't be arriving for five more minutes, hands now interlocked again, subconsciously. Yongsun took notice then, and raised their laced hands for a closer look. Moonbyul watched her strange antic; it may wear off in a while. Then, the black-haired woman peppered her knuckles with soft kisses. 

"You've been working hard, Professor Moon," she whispered, placing a final kiss. A warmth spread throughout Moonbyul's chest, relieved at her words of comfort. 

"Aren't you the sap today?" With her free hand, Yongsun punched her arm playfully as the subway arrived at the station. 

Moonbyul quickly ushered themselves into the packed train, with nowhere the two of them could sit. She raised her arm to hold onto the metal bar, and Yongsun tried to do the same, but her height hindered a few inches from letting her do so. The taller girl patted her vacant forearm, and Yongsun hesitantly followed suit, gripping onto Moonbyul’s arm. Twenty or so minutes had passed like that in silence, but something was happening to Moonbyul. 

Butterflies; she had butterflies while the woman she liked held onto her before they actually went out to the actual date. It had been years maybe, since she last felt them, and though it was anxiety-inducing, she loved to feel them so alive. 

The place was spacious, with a few other people watching the cherry blossoms in bloom, having picnics as they were about to. Moonbyul placed down her backpack on the grass and Yongsun's eyes followed her movements. From it, she retrieved a picnic blanket, laying it down over the earth. 

Without even saying so, her date already cozied herself by sitting down on the blanket and exhaling sharply, gazing at the showers of pale pink petals. 

Moonbyul mirrored her position and sat down beside her. "I prepared some food."

"By prepared, you mean—" A playful smile lit up on Yongsun's face, taunting the professor.

"Yes, I ordered food." Moonbyul sighed in defeat, her hopes of Yongsun believing she could cook crushed. She grabbed some few other things, and spoke, "Hey, before we eat, can I?" 

The professor had brought a film camera, in hopes of being able to take photos of Yongsun when she was the most beautiful—happy. At least, she  _ wanted _ to make her happy. 

"Let me think about it," the headmistress teased, leaning forward. Moonbyul chuckled, already having taken the photo. 

"Too late, Headmistress Kim," she retorted, knowing that her date despised the formality. Moonbyul smiled at the thought that the film roll she was going to have developed would be filled with Yongsun. 

A single cherry blossom petal fell on the tip of Yongsun’s nose and her eyes focused on it while Moonbyul took a photo on her film camera, immortalizing the moment. “Let me get that for you.” The petal, she kept safe in her bag, to look back on later.

She turned back to Yongsun, who watched her intently. Moonbyul could only stare back; the cherry blossoms scattered on the field around them and Yongsun's hair blew gently in the wind. 

“Are you going to kiss me?” The headmistress broke the silence with her self-assurance, and with how easy Moonbyul could be read. Her cheeks grew as pink as the petals, embarrassed with how upfront her date was being. She wanted to hit herself for being so stupidly and easily cornered. It wasn't like  _ she _ was to blame, especially with how strong Yongsun's character was. 

“I mean, can I?”

“We’ve done so much more than just kissing, Byulyi.” Yongsun smiled lopsidedly, cupping Moonbyul's chin with her hand and leaned in to kiss her.

Stomachs and hearts full, the pair walked back to the station with hands held again. This time, there were enough seats for the two of them to be sat beside each other. Before Moonbyul knew it, a heavy weight was on the right side of her shoulder, and it was Yongsun's head. Through the multiple stations that they had to pass through before getting back home, Yongsun managed to accidentally fall asleep somewhere. At their station, Moonbyul lightly tapped her shoulder, jolting her awake. They walked out of the train, with Yongsun still dazed and Moonbyul hesitant to ask the question that was on her mind.

"Do you... want to stay the night?"

"Oh, you mean?" Yongsun started to do some hand gestures that meant all the same thing, and that was not the sentiment behind the offer. 

"Wait, no. No!" Moonbyul panicked at what the question might've implied for Yongsun, which was definitely something else, and not what she meant at all. “It's just getting a bit too late. We can just sleep." Truth be told, and though the two of them knew, Moonbyul could easily drive her home, but Yongsun staying the night was a win for them both.    
  
“Well, if you’re being so persistent,” Yongsun told her, teasing. “I didn’t bring any clothes though.” Her arms flung to her sides, reaching for her tiny shoulder bag. Moonbyul shook her head and said, “Don’t worry. I have more than enough that could fit you.”   
  
When they got home, Yongsun excused herself to use the shower before laying down beside Moonbyul, who was busy thinking about her schedules for the week. Disrupting her thoughts, Yongsun, fresh from the shower, shuffled as she lay beside her. 

"Please leave some blanket for me this time." This definitely wouldn't be the first time that they shared a bed. Some few nights made it hard to go back home, so Moonbyul was a frequent occupant of the left side of the dean's bed, often without a blanket. 

"Sorry, but I can't promise that." Their bare skins were touching now, with Yongsun only in one of Moonbyul's oversized shirts, and Moonbyul in her comfortable pajamas. 

"Did you have fun today?" Moonbyul's fingertips played with Yongsun's, holding her hand loosely. The woman beside her inhaled, leaning in closer to her and then nodded. Her eyes were closed now, her lips turned to a solemn smile. 

"All thanks to you." 

"I had fun too. Because of you." 

"I know. Sorry about the subway. I really haven't gone for years. The last time was probably in college. That has to be like..." Yongsun went silent for a moment, then cringed at the reminder of her age. Moonbyul did her own calculations; the Dean had to have had her Doctoral degree, and held the headmistress title for five years now. 

"Seventeen years ago?" She guessed, and probably correctly, because Yongsun hit her multiple times on her arm. 

"Is this the first time we're sleeping together without sleeping together?" Yongsun evaded the topic of her age, and Moonbyul hummed, drawing circles on the skin of her thigh with her thumb. 

"I think so," she spoke in a low whisper, her hands now busy with picking away the few hairs away from Yongsun's face. "It's nice, though." It feels more intimate, ironically, she wanted to say, but feared that would scare the headmistress away. 

Her head was buried in Moonbyul's chest, lips softly running across her skin, and then up, to her neck. A nervous laughter came from Moonbyul, and she had to ask what Yongsun was doing. 

"I'm just kissing you." Her eyes were innocent, she could tell as much. Moonbyul seemed to be satisfied with that answer, and enveloped her lips with a warm kiss. Then she came to wonder, when was the last time Headmistress Kim was treated with love instead of intimidation? When was the last time Headmistress Kim loved someone, and why had it come to her refusing to date any longer before Byulyi came into the picture? 

Those were questions for another time, she thought. Tonight, she would fall asleep after kissing Yongsun a hundred—a thousand times, and then wake up beside her, just as she always loved to. 

Moonbyul awoke the next morning with Yongsun still sound asleep, her features being framed by the dim sunlight that spilled through the blinds. She placed a gentle kiss on her bare forehead and slipped out of the bed, her mind set on cooking some breakfast. 

Only having heated up the pan, Yongsun slowly approached Moonbyul from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist.    
  
“Fully-cooked, right?” Moonbyul asked her, cracking an egg on the countertop. Yongsun, still half-asleep, nodded and placed her chin on the taller woman’s shoulder. “Cook four.”    
  
“Four!?” The professor grew puzzled while Yongsun laughed against her neck. She only hummed as a response, while Moonbyul confusedly cracked three more eggs to cook for her. As the four eggs started to sizzle on the pan, Yongsun started to nibble on Moonbyul’s neck gently, like she wouldn’t notice.    
  
“Hey,” she told her off in a firm voice, mildly threatening her with the spatula in her hand. “Why don’t you cook too?” Defeated, Yongsun huffed and pulled away from Moonbyul to prepare to cook. She tightened the scrunchie that had her hair up and then brought out a variety of cooking tools.    
  
A few minutes had passed, and then there was a peaceful silence between them as they ate bacon, eggs, and toast across each other.    
  
“We’re still going to order food, aren’t we?” Yongsun broke the silence, to which Moonbyul nodded and laughed. 

  
  



	7. Dinner

Moonbyul sprayed some perfume on her neck before grabbing a shoulderbag to pick up Headmistress Kim from her apartment. The SNU College of Science had been planning the dinner for quite a while now, and was just always postponed due to some conflict in schedules. Tonight, it would finally be done with, much to Yongsun's desperate need to get it over with.

Moonbyul watched from her car seat as Yongsun approached the vehicle in a clean white dress that showed off her shoulders and neck, and her hair down that topped off her look with her usual air of elegance.

"Hey," she breathed out when she sat down on the passenger seat beside Moonbyul. "Too much?" She asked, referring to her outfit.

"I don't know about them, but to me, you look good enough to eat." Moonbyul started peppering kisses on her bare collarbones, nibbling ever so gently. Yongsun's fingers easily got lost in the locks of her hair, until she remembered why they were in the car together instead of on a bed.

"We're never getting to the restaurant at this rate." Yongsun gasped at Moonbyul pulling on her skin with her teeth. "Behave." She was serious now, her voice firm and not at all shaken, unlike just a few moments ago.

"And if I can't keep my hands to myself?"

"I don't know, Byulyi. But you better." She was pushed back to her seat to drive by a light shove from the headmistress and she started to drive, trying to avoid the inescapable thoughts she was thinking of Headmistress Kim.

The professor occasionally glanced sideways to take a look at Yongsun, who somberly lay her head against the window. As they stopped on a red light before an intersection, Moonbyul's hand started to wander, laid against Yongsun's thigh.

"Watch your hand, professor."

"I can't help myself, you look too good." She leaned in to kiss Yongsun, who instantly responded with a brief reciprocation. "The light's a green now."

Moonbyul smirked and shook her head. The headmistress was playing games with her again, and was pushing her to the limit, seeing how far she would be willing to go.

The two of them sat beside each other at the high-end restaurant, and the other professors chose to keep their distance from Headmistress Kim's overpowering aura.

While the few other professors in the table laughed and drank, Professor Moon's fingers were busy some place else, playing with the band of Headmistress Kim's underwear beneath the table.

Her nails dug into her inner thigh, fingertips teasing at the center of her lace lingerie. The headmistress disguised her surprised moan by putting a champagne flute up to her lips and avoiding looking Moonbyul's way.

She continued to play Yongsun's game, rubbing on her clothed sex with an increasing speed. Moonbyul watched her expression change; her legs wringing, capturing the professor's hand in between them.

"Headmistress Kim, are you alright?" Eunbi addressed her concern from across the table, though both Moonbyul and Yongsun knew that she knew.

"Can I be excused?" The dean stood up as Moonbyul retrieved her hand, fingertips slightly damp. Yongsun's eyes lingered on Moonbyul, hinting at something.

"I'll be just a minute," she muttered to their friends, following Yongsun to the bathroom. Moonbyul knocked three time softly, to which Yongsun immediately opened the door and locked it behind her.

"I'm going to fucking murder you." She gripped Moonbyul's collar with a commendable amount of force, their foreheads sticking together. Her face was flushed red, with the alcohol getting to her and Moonbyul's tormenting.

"Which one first?"

"Oh my god, just shut up already." Yongsun's lips attached themselves to Moonbyul's with a roughness to them.

The professor placed her down on top of the marbled sink while she busied herself with unbuttoning Moonbyul's blouse. Her teeth sunk into her chest; by her collarbones, on her breasts and sucked enough to leave marks that would last days.

Moonbyul's hand slid down the spine of her dress, its zipper coming undone. Yongsun's lips, satisfied with the work she had done, found their way back on Moonbyul's, kissing her ardently.

Yongsun's underwear pooled at her ankles, Moonbyul's fingers already rubbing through her folds before thrusting her middle finger inside of Yongsun.

Her nails clawed down the professor's back, words coming out in stammers of what should be Moonbyul's name.

"Keep it down," she told her off in a hoarse voice. The headmistress' breath hitched in her throat, nodding. Moonbyul's name stayed stuck on the tip of her tongue, suppressing her moans by biting down on her right shoulder.

Moonbyul inserted another finger inside of her, the sound of her sloppy thrusting and Yongsun's soft whimpers filling the four walls. She was warm around Moonbyul's fingers that fucked her deep, her thumb resting on her clit and rubbing gently.

It didn't take long for her legs to shake as a wave of euphoria passed through her body, releasing her orgasm.

"We ought to leave now, don't you think?" Headmistress Kim parted her lips open to suck on Moonbyul's fingers coated in her come, licking them clean before returning to the dinner.

"Definitely." Their lips met for another brief kiss before fixing themselves up.

On the way back to their table, Yongsun, still hung up on how Moonbyul fucked her in the restroom, stumbled on her heel as she pulled down her dress.

"Professor Moon and I are leaving early. We still have a few things to work over."

Professor Ahn Heeyeon, a Physics professor, glanced at their clasped hands and asked, "Together? Like in the bathroom?"

"Uh, no. We live nearby each other and Doctor Kim didn't bring a car, so I'm driving her home." Moonbyul tried to not ramble, explaining as briefly as she could. Her cheeks started to burn from shame, realizing the situation she and Yongsun were in right now.

"How do you know where she lives?" Eunbi teased the pair, who both blushed with widened eyes.

"Anyway, we're going. Have a nice evening," Yongsun spoke after clearing her throat.

In the car, silence befell them before either said anything.

"I told you to behave."

"I told you you looked good enough to eat!" Moonbyul argued, fastening her seatbelt before revving up the engine. Yongsun smiled and chuckled at the response, relaxing her posture on her seat.

"Why, do you regret it?" The professor looked into her eyes before driving away from the restaurant.

"Peek into your blouse and ask me again if I regret it." Moonbyul did as she was told, and spotted the lovebites starting to bruise that Yongsun placed on her chest only minutes ago.

"Good point."

After driving around for a rough ten minutes, Moonbyul soon noticed that Yongsun was dozing off in the passenger seat. So many nights had been like this, making her think how hard she works at SNU and that she no longer gets to see the fruit it bears.

Like her body knew they had arrived, Yongsun awoke as Moonbyul parked her car. The two of them stayed quiet on the way to her apartment, mostly because Yongsun was too sleepy to speak.

"I'm going to take a shower before turning in for the night. Do you want to come with?" The black-haired woman started undressing herself, completely unbothered by Moonbyul's presence.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

In the slightly cramped bathroom, Moonbyul put her arm around Yongsun's waist, trailing kisses down her jawline while the showerhead drizzled over them.

"Ah, so this is what makes your hair smell so good." Yongsun tiptoed to sniff the foamed up shampoo on Moonbyul's hair.

"Should I even question what goes on in your head sometimes?"

"You smell nice, okay?!" She huffed at the subtle implication that she was weird for the times she would stop to take a smell of Moonbyul.

A smile tugged on the side of her lip, watching Yongsun wash herself and hum a merry tune in the shower. It was nothing at all like her when they had first met; this was Kim Yongsun naked--apologetically herself.

Laying beside each other, bundled up in layers of a blanket and a comforter, they wrapped themselves in each other's arms. Before she slept, Moonbyul kissed the top of Yongsun's head and watched as her troubled face began to ease.

The morning they awoke, they showered together, again, only with a quickened pace to be able to get to their respective universities on time.

When they got to SNU, Moonbyul was hesitant to let go of Headmistress Kim, who was currently dressed in her clothes.

"I'll see you around. Not around here, but you know," she assured the clingy professor who pouted at her. Yongsun pinched her chin and pecked her lips before saying goodbye.

"Good morning, Byulyi. What's that spot on your shoulder?" A half-asleep Professor Jung Eunbi asked her in the hallway. Moonbyul gave her a puzzled look; it was the first time she was wearing a sleeveless blouse for civilian Mondays in Sungkyunkwan and was unsure whether her new colleagues were just playing a prank on her.

The chemistry professor took a single glance on her bruised shoulder and instantly knew it was the mark Headmistress Kim left on her last night. "Oh my god." She was on time for her third-years today, but turned back to go to the faculty for a coat. While rushing to the office, she grabbed her phone and started to type a text to Yongsun. That part was new, they didn't really do texting, and decided to drop the emails. Thinking about it now, Moonbyul regarded it as a step forward in their ... relationship.

**_to yongdduni_ **   
_HELP_

_**to byulyi** _   
_I'm teaching a class right now._

_**to yongdduni** _   
_IM GOING TO DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT_   
_another professor just met me on the hallway_   
_and asked "WHATS THAT ON YOUR SHOULDER"_   
_askhksdhsfsdklsdlfkhsd_   
_why didnt you tell me before i lEFT_

_**to byulyi** _   
_Well, I thought you knew._

  
"Of course she thinks I knew," Moonbyul muttered under her breath, finally reaching the faculty and immediately going for the coat that hung on her chair.

Beside her cubicle, Professor Yoo Jeongyeon munched on a fruit snack and held her shoulder. "Is that a hickey?"

"Okay, fine. You've all gotten to me; yes, it is. Is it such a crime?" She grunted, fastening the coat around her now covered-up hickeyed shoulder. Before she could get the chance to turn away and escape all the other possible questions her coworkers could ask, Professor Hirai Momo spoke.

"Are you really in a relationship with the College of Sciences dean in SNU?"

"No!" The air evidently became casted with doubt towards Moonbyul's answer. "Well, I mean, at least not _yet_. We'll get there, but for now, I'm late for my class."

The professor attended the rest of her classes with her mind boggled with the questions her co-professors asked. The day ended like that; talking about organic chemistry to college students who were pretty much dead inside, thinking about Kim Yongsun, wanting to go home.

Moonbyul entered her apartment and plopped down her sofa, a sigh leaving her lips as she took off her coat.

Her body jolted awake at the sound of Yongsun's voice as the door opened. "You're home early."

"So are you. What are you doing here?"

"Actually... I'm not so sure either. I was just driving from SNU and when I got to my senses, I was here. I hope you don't mind some company." The headmistress removed her blazer that revealed the dress she borrowed from Moonbyul's closet and slipped off her heels from yesterday.

"Not at all." Moonbyul started to massage the bridge of her nose to relieve herself from an incoming migraine.

"Let me take a look." Yongsun sat down beside her and inspected the deep violet hickey she placed on Moonbyul's skin last night to suppress her moans. "It's not so bad," she said, occasionally glancing up to meet her eyes.

"Yong, it's the size of your mouth."

"Yes, and?" She planted a soft kiss on the bruise and brushed her thumb over it. "At least the professors _and_ students at SKKU will know you're unavailable."

"You have me wrapped around your finger, Yong. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Neither do you. Every professor I bumped into today would not stop mentioning you for the love of god." Moonbyul laughed at the thought that anyone else could ever think that they had a chance with Headmistress Kim. No one even dared to make friendly talk with her, call for a few exceptions that were fearless.

"I wonder why. What'd they say?"

"Heeyeon, for one, would keep asking if we were girlfriends." Moonbyul's nose scrunched up at the mention of the g word, surprised that Yongsun wasn't bothered by it. She didn't ask what she told Heeyeon. Before she continued her retellings of her day, the headmistress started to blush.

"And Eunbi--" She coughed. "Eunbi told me she couldn't stand one more minute of our under-the-table escapades last night."

"I bet you gave it away," Moonbyul teased and Yongsun's expression turned sour at the playful remark. She stayed silent, unable to come up with a retort.

"Okay, fine, it's all my fault that your hand kept finding it's way between my thighs." Her eyes rolled, laying her head down on Moonbyul's lap.

"Of course it is. Have I mentioned how beautiful you looked last night?" Moonbyul leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"Maybe a million times now." Yongsun spoke against her lips, lazily returning her kiss.

"Good, you might forget that I think you're the most gorgeous human being ever."

Yongsun raised an eyebrow, expectant of a longer list of superlatives.

"And hottest. And smartest. And most talented." Moonbyul's lips grazed her forehead and Yongsun found herself chuckling at the last one.

"You don't even know any of my talents." She corrected her and the professor huffed in disagreement.

"Of course I do!"

"Name one talent I have." Yongsun smiled, expecting the worst answers. Moonbyul raised her head to really think about it, before she came to realize she actually didn't know that much about Headmistress Kim.

"You can make people run away by just looking at them."

"Byulyi, that's not a talent."

"Well, you can make me horn-"

"That's not a talent either, but I knew you would say that anyway."

"Okay, I give up."

"I'll tell you one that's a secret." The dean intertwined her fingers between the spaces in Moonbyul's hand, exhaling sharply. "I can sing."

Moonbyul opened her mouth to speak, but not before Yongsun said, "But the proof is for another time."

"Okay," Moonbyul breathed out and rested against the sofa. "I can play for you when you do sing."

"You don't even have a keyboard or guitar anywhere." Yongsun pointed out matter-of-factly, flicking her nose.

"How are you so sure, Headmistress Kim?" Moonbyul rubbed her nose in slight pain, eyebrows furrowed.

"I've been everywhere here." And it was true. On the frequent occasion that she woke up before Moonbyul, Yongsun wandered around the now more-decorated apartment and wondered what the stories behind her items were.

"They're back home, of course!"

"Isn't this home?"

"No, but this is." Moonbyul kissed her with a grin that was contagious to Yongsun. Her chest pounded with a new-found anxiety.

Girlfriend--she definitely wanted Headmistress Kim as her girlfriend, but knew that they had a long way to go before that.


	8. Relationships

Professor Moon strode into the halls of Seoul National University on a Friday, having finished her last few classes early. She stood in the hall of Yongsun's office and watched as she made conversation with Professor Park Chorong from the College of Design. 

Her eyes caught their subtle touches on each other's waist and shoulders. At one point, Professor Park even played with Headmistress Kim's hair like it was nothing. Moonbyul flinched when she saw how Yongsun looked at Chorong—with adoration. She held her breath as the dean leaned onto Professor Park's shoulder, laughing... not laughing, _flirting_. Dissatisfied with what she had seen so far, Moonbyul walked over to them to stop whatever foolishness was happening.

"Hey, Professor Park. I didn't know you two were close." Her grip on her former colleague was a little too firm, making her laugh nervously.

"Didn't you know Headmistress Kim and I used to be together?" Professor Park said so casually like Moonbyul was supposed to know, but she didn't know. And the ignorance felt like a punch to her gut.

"Oh?" The sound of her heart sinking to the floor could almost be heard and her spirit deflated. She looked at Yongsun, who pursed her lips and avoided looking at her. "Oh."

The drive back to Moonbyul's apartment felt awkward and forced; there was something different in the air. There was something different too, when Moonbyul reached for the passenger seat where Yongsun wasn't. Instead, the dean was in the backseat of the professor's car, gazing out the window, deep in thought.  
  
When they arrived, the tension between them could be cut with a knife, especially since either of them spoke about what happened. 

"Why would you do that?" Moonbyul's hot breath made contact with her face, making her cheeks flush. Yongsun almost flinched at her uncontrollable temper, but realized she had a question to answer. She gulped, hopefully not audibly, and looked up at the professor.

"How was I supposed to know she was flirting with me?" Her voice wavered and she stammered; the headmistress felt dizzy, like Moonbyul was a drug.

"That's--that's not the issue here, Yong. _You_ flirted back." There was an undeniable flare of jealousy that burned in Moonbyul's eyes and her words almost shot at Yongsun like arrows.

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"How could it not be a big deal? She's your ex!"

"It's not like—"

"It's not like what?"

"It's not like I'm your girlfriend!" Yongsun snapped at Moonbyul; she really didn't know why this had to be an issue, while the professor scoffed.

"You know what, Yongsun? You're right. I may not be your girlfriend, but I'm still going to be the person you call for every reason you can possibly find; I'm the person you call for a good time—for sex, for a nice date. I may not be your girlfriend but I'm the only person that can do this to you." Yongsun braved whatever an angered and jealous Moonbyul was going to give that she couldn't rebut, but she certainly didn't expect a hand around her neck and she easily melted in submission.   
  
The headmistress couldn't help but smirk at how brave Moonbyul got under the influence of just a tad of envy. Their lips crashed together in a messy, spontaneous kiss. Yongsun's fingers grabbed handfuls of Moonbyul's hair, pulling her in closer. Their clothes pooled around their feet, being peeled and torn off in the heat of the moment. Like she was light as air, the professor carried her to bed, laid on her stomach. She panted, eyes still closed and waited.   
  
She came to wonder if Moonbyul would leave her like this; already turned on beyond repair and waiting for _something_. If anything, that would be really cruel, but she debated on whether she deserved it or not.   
  
Moonbyul gripped her shoulders from behind, and breathed into her ear, almost tickling her into a spiral of giggles. Instead, a silken fabric laid over her eyes and had been tied behind her head. Her body burned with anticipation, and her jaw fell to the floor when she realized what had been put inside her. Tears stung on the ducts of her eyes, and Yongsun could barely spell out Moonbyul's name even if her life depended on it.

Her head felt like it was underwater; she could barely collect herself for recovery but Moonbyul was ruthless with how rough she was bucking her hips to thrust her strap inside of her. She gripped the sheets and moaned Moonbyul's name, in both the pleasure and pain she was feeling under her touch. The professor pulled on her ponytailed hair, her head throwing back on its own anyway.

"Get on your back." Yongsun followed Moonbyul's order, her now-vacant pussy starting to feel sore. Having been blindfolded, she held her breath in excitement of what was going to happen next, or disappointment if it was over (though her body would thank her for it).

She was teased by the tip of Moonbyul's thick strap being slipped inside of her carefully, and then aggressively pounded into her right after. The headmistress whimpered in weakness, succumbing to Moonbyul's dominance. Though she could barely pronounce Moonbyul's name before, she definitely choked it out this time.

The strap was deep inside her, hitting her g-spot multiple times. She could hear Moonbyul's low and silent groaning that raised her satisfaction, her fluids making it easier for Moonbyul to fuck her harder. It was clear to her now, that Moonbyul wanted sole ownership of Yongsun, too, just like how she had the professor wrapped around her finger. Because it had not been fair for Moonbyul, who all along, was pining and yearning—trying to reach for her.  
  
Her hips and legs grew numb to the unusual method that she was being fucked, and she had released her come and gulped to catch her breath. The silk blindfold slipped off and Moonbyul instantly plopped down her bed and sighed.

"You know you can't stay." Moonbyul's face turned stoic, as though she just remembered she was cross with the woman that laid beside her right now. Her hair stuck to her dewy face, and Yongsun realized she had never looked this beautiful to her, but quickly regained her senses.

"I was just about to leave." Yongsun reached for her heels under the bed weakly, stumbling into them. She sighed, it had been the only time dressing up to leave felt like a chore. Usually, she could stay, but today had been different. She had done Moonbyul wrong and was full aware of it. Headmistress Kim looked back at her before she left, but the professor refused to look. 

And when finally, they had been separated by a thin wall; the two of them choked out a sob that had been kept in for this entire time.

Thursday came as quickly as Friday gone by, and it would be almost a week since Dean Kim and Professor Moon made any contact. No calls, no texts, no e-mails. Nothing, for the first and only time in the eight months they had known each other. There was Monday night, when the headmistress was driving home, but was in the familiar street of Moonbyul's Seocho home instead of her apartment in Gangnam. Almost—she almost knocked on the door when she left her car. But as she drove away, the lamp in the living room lit up.

There was an inexplicable gaping feeling in Yongsun's chest, as though some part of her were missing. As though Byulyi had taken it with her.

"They're asking for your signature and a letter from last week." Eunbi announced herself from outside the office, to which Yongsun answered with a muttered 'come in'. Her mind was currently preoccupied, thinking of Byulyi.

"You good?" She asked, placing the papers on her empty desk.

"Huh?" Eunbi raised an eyebrow at her trivial answer, but she shook her head to clear her mind. "Yeah, why?"

"You keep touching your neck like it hurts, and you could barely walk straight last Monday." Yongsun removed the hand that was rubbing her neck and placed it on her desk to answer Eunbi.

"I'll be fine," She assured her friend and subordinate, and continued, "that's just... Just the aftermath... of Byulyi." 

"Isn't she picking you up?"

"No..." Her voice trailed off, as though her mind was wandering into another world. 'Not after last week, she won't,' she wanted to tell Eunbi, but kept the thought to herself. She had to apologize. _She_ , Kim Yongsun, had to _apologize_ , and she dreaded the day that she had to. "No, she isn't. Actually, Eunbi, tell everyone who comes in I'm not available for the day. Excuse me." With that prompt excusing of herself, the headmistress grabbed her handbag and decided to drive to SKKU. It was a Thursday, and she knew that Moonbyul was either on break right now, or about to go home.

Reluctantly parking her car, Yongsun made her way into the halls of SKKU, having a little sense of the university because of all the errand she had to run every now and then. Her confidence and pride waned at the door of the College of Science faculty, raising a hand to knock.

"Professor Moon!" The headmistress cried out when Moonbyul turned to walk the other way as she caught sight of her, but Yongsun panicked and ran for her even in her heels. 

"Byulyi!" The soles of her feet ached but she captured Moonbyul in her arms, holding her tight so she couldn't let go. She took a deep breath before she spoke, and Moonbyul stiffened awkwardly at the few moments of silence. 

"It's not... It's not easy to say, but I'm sorry. I know it was my fault and it could've been easily avoided, and I apologize that I had been so careless with my words." The words felt heavy on her chest for she had been thinking of the right one to say all week, 

"You just missed me, didn't you?" Moonbyul gripped her coat and mumbled against her chest.

"I do miss you, but I am sorry, too." The headmistress inhaled sharply and placed a soft kiss on top of Moonbyul's head, cradling it gently while she embraced Yongsun even tighter. "And the sex was great last week, by the way. Even though I can barely feel anything from my hips down, it almost makes me want to piss you off on purpose."

"Hey!"

"What? I'm serious. The angry look in your eyes and your voice is already enough to turn me on but let's not get started on how rou—" Yongsun's shameless ramble about last week's events wasn't unnoticed by the giggling bunch of college students who happened to hear the conversation as they passed by.

"Have you forgotten I still teach here?" Moonbyul shouted in a whisper, face reddened in embarrassment.

"Right. Sorry." The headmistress shied away from their embrace and tucked her hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat and stared at her. "Are you coming over later?" Moonbyul's face turned into a familiar expression—playful.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were insinuating something." She teased at Yongsun, raising an eyebrow. She didn't let her walls down, playing the push-and-pull with Moonbyul.

"Am I?" Yongsun mirrored her expression and smirked, an eyebrow quirked. Her hand looked for the companion it always had—Moonbyul's.

"I guess I'm going to have to come over to find out, aren't I?" Moonbyul refused to let go of the headmistress' hand, but she had to leave if they were going to meet later tonight. Her touch lingered even when they separated and said their farewells, and Moonbyul clocked out the moment they had.

It was another lazy evening spent with each other after eating dinner that was ordered online, and Yongsun sat herself on Moonbyul's open lap, her arms on the base of her nape.

"Have you moved on?" Yongsun's eyebrows furrowed at the question and she squinted at Moonbyul. "From Chorong."

"Of course I have. I'm Kim Yongsun." The two of them laughed at her rightly-placed confidence, while the headmistress looked for Moonbyul's hand to hold.

"Then why did it take so long for you to date someone new?" 

"Because there was no one worth dating, of course. Until you came." Yongsun cupped her cheek, their hands still intertwined. Her thumb stroked her skin gently, and the dean smiled, gazing into her eyes.

"Why did you break up?" She sighed and then pondered about it for a moment. 

"Another time, darling." Moonbyul looked into her eyes, almost pleading for her answer. "Another time, I promise."

"How about a song, then?"

"Do you have your instrument?" The professor grunted in defeat; she hadn't had the time to go home over the past week because she had been so busy with work.

"Fine, since we only just made up, this one's free of charge." She shifted in her comfortable seat on Moonbyul's lap and cleared her throat softly.

"Baby, don't make me spell it out for you—all of the feelings that I've got for you can't be explained, but I can try for you," Yongsun started to sing, leaning in towards Moonbyul who smiled and closed her eyes. Her voice was rich and powerful in the low register, almost luring her in.

"It's like I'm powerful with a little bit of tender; an emotional, sexual bender." Moonbyul tried to ignore Yongsun's sneaky fingers undoing her necktie and starting to unbutton her shirt, but she opened one eye to peek at Yongsun.

"That's just the way you make me feel." Her lips trailed sloppy kisses down Moonbyul's jawline, sucking once she got down her neck. The professor's hands rested on her lower back lowered themselves on instinct, lightly cupping Yongsun's ass.

"That's just the way you make me feel—so good, so good, so fucking real." She was mumbling more now than she was singing; her lips moving softly against the skin of Moonbyul's collarbones. Her shirt slid right off her shoulders, the light summer breeze touching her chest.

"You know I love it, so please don't stop it." Moonbyul's breathing turned into panting when her fingers traced from her chest down to her abdomen. Her hand slipped into her pants, taking them off excruciatingly slow. "You got me right here, in your jean pocket."

"Is this a song performance or heavy foreplay?" The professor tipped Yongsun's chin with her index finger, looking into her eyes. She only smiled and started to suck on Moonbyul's earlobe, her arms loosely wrapped around her waist.

"Don't you get to enjoy eitherway?" Headmistress Kim spoke against her neck, resting her lips comfortably there. Moonbyul chuckled at her attitude and gave her bottom a light pinch for her cheekiness.

"That's right, but we have work tomorrow."

"I've never seen that be a problem in the last eight months."

"Did you know an overly-active sex drive is a symptom of rabies?" Moonbyul randomly told Yongsun, who was leaning in for a kiss. Now, the headmistress furrowed her eyebrows and gave her an unimpressed look.

There was a pause before she started to bite the professor's neck gently, licking her skin before doing so. "Maybe that's why you keep on biting me!" Finally, Yongsun gave up and huffed. 

"You know you can just tell me if you don't want me."

"When did I ever say that?!" Panicked, Moonbyul laughed and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Don't you see I'm just worried about your wellbeing?" She joked once more, a hit on her forearm coming from Yongsun.   
  
"It's actually quite impressive how much that hurt," the professor winced in pain, rubbing at the spot that took the hit. Yongsun first harrumphed before giving her a soft peck on her arm, apologizing. "Remind me to never get you mad under any circumstance."  
  
"Really? If I remember correctly, the last time I got mad at you, you pretty much enjoyed the experience." She played with the strap of Moonbyul's black bra, while her face flushed in embarrassment over remembering. There was a moment of silence where none of them spoke, and Yongsun didn't do anything but stare as well.  
  
"You know I adore you?" She spoke softly, like it was a secret she was unwilling to share to anyone else but Byulyi. Moonbyul's lips turned up in a smile before she nodded.   
  
"You're not going to believe this but I adore you even more." Speaking against each other's skin, they shared the joy that kindled in their chests  
  
  



	9. The Language of Flowers

It had been a hot summer afternoon when Professor Moon was greeted by her former colleagues in SNU as she walked through the College of Science building, looking for a specific class that should be starting now. She grinned at the influx of shocked students who were entering the same classroom as she was, recognizing their resigned chemistry professor. Moonbyul held her index finger to her lips and giggled before she took a seat. 

A smile made its way to her lips when she saw Yongsun seated across the desk at the front of the classroom. She ran a hand through her hair aggravatedly and raised her eyeglasses to her nose bridge. The students that knew of Professor Moon's presence started to whisper and gossip amongst themselves, but were quickly silenced by a simple clearing of Headmistress Kim's throat.

Moonbyul sat on the second row, beside a familiar student; Ahn Hyejin, who pinched her arm and she almost yelped in surprise. "Don't tell me you need to learn third year physics again, Miss Moon?" She chuckled and shook her head, tapping on the left-hand of her desk. 

"I do admit it's my least favorite scientific branch, but you know I'm here for something else. Though I could say it has something to do with the law of attraction," Moonbyul quipped, showing her former student the bunch of rustic pink buttercup flowers that she had brought with her. She glanced to the blackboard that was being chalked up with Headmistress Kim's neat cursive writing and perfectly straight calculations. Even if the discussion about photons and gamma waves went through her one ear and out the other, she still tried to listen. 

"Please tell me by now you two are together. Surely there's nothing else stopping you, since you resigned," Hyejin whispered while Yongsun still barely noticed Moonbyul was among the sea of students. She was too busy talking about Planck's constant and heading to mathematical problems. The professor hummed before almost shying away.

"Yeah, that's kind of the thing. She's not my girlfriend yet. But we're..." Moonbyul looked up front and watched Yongsun diligently teach the class. "We're working on it."

The dean continued to discuss the electromagnetic spectrum, making the professor entertained by her ignorance of Moonbyul's presence in the room. When a problem came up in the class proper, the professor started scribbling on her own notepad to race her own past students to the solution (even though she absolutely despised physics).

"Is anyone done?" Headmistress Kim reached for her thermos bottle, impressively patient though one wouln't be able to easily tell. Without missing a beat, Moonbyul raised her hand, to which Yongsun chuckled. The classroom almost froze over at the unknown expression of joy on the headmistress' face. 

"It seems we have Professor Moon in our ranks today. I don't know what I expect of a Chemistry professor when it comes to Physics, but do delight me in an explanation, Miss Moon." Moonbyul blushed in embarrassment when she realized everyone in the room was looking at her, waiting for what she would say. Hesitant, she walked over to the front, and played with the chalk that had been given to her. She knew the face Yongsun was making as she watched her; having high expectations of how Moonbyul would be teaching _her_ class.

"You might want to sit down for this one, love," she teased, earning a wave of gasps from their students. Yongsun playfully rolled her eyes at Moonbyul and took a seat, leaning back, her eyes stuck on the professor.

"I know, I know. You must be thinking, _'I can't believe Miss Moon is going to scar us with Physics this time after she taught us Organic Chemistry last year'_. Or maybe not, maybe you're thinking _'Wow I_ _ **cannot**_ _believe Miss Moon and Dean Kim are dating'_. But that's okay, because both of those things are absolutely true." The class erupted in a uniform laughter, while Yongsun held her head in her hand. 

"Anyway, I'm not here to point out the obvious lack of your love lives that make you interested in the headmistress and I, but to solve the _really_ easy problem that she gave you." She cleared her throat before writing down the variables that were stated in the problem. "Since it tells us we have energy change, Planck's constant, and frequency; it's not that difficult to tell which equation you have to use." 

"Do you think my students are calculators, Miss Moon?" Moonbyul turned to look at Yongsun, who challenged her method of teaching, and smiled.

"I imagine they should be, if not close, since they're being taught by you." 

"Because the problem is asking for the possible color you measured through the radiometer, you have to solve for the frequency." The chemistry professor, surprisingly as intelligent in physics, continued to write the calculations on the chalkboard. She turned to her class after doing the math, and did an in-depth explanation of the solution. "Since the units cancel out with each other, sec-1 should be your unit for the final answer. We then come to the answer of 4.5 x 10.14 sec1, which is within the visible spectrum frequencies. You may notice that it's considerably a low frequency, so it's safe to assume you have a color close to red, maybe even orange or yellow. Questions?" She placed the last bit of chalk on the tray below the board, scanning the crowd of third-years, who were busy catching up with the notes they had to take down.

"Do you have anything else that could further knock my socks off?" Yongsun smirked and Moonbyul nodded eagerly. "That's a wonderful question, headmistress. Because I do, in fact."

She jogged back to her original seat and handed over the bouquet of flowers to the headmistress, her students swooning at the declaration of her admiration.

Yongsun herself though, stood dumbfounded, with her lips parted open. "I'm... I'm dismissing class." The college students almost didn't want to go, on the edge of their seats, waiting for what was going to unfold between their two lectors.

"Did you hear what I just said? Class is dismissed." She spoke up in a strict tone, clear that she wanted some privacy. The class easily emptied out in a matter of minutes, shuffling one by one.

Yongsun sighed when the last student left, and Moonbyul watched her exhaustion wane when the headmistress leaned in to kiss her.

"That was the longest ten minutes of my life," she breathed out as she pulled away, her arms resting on Moonbyul's shoulders. 

"I had no idea physics could be so hot until you taught it," Yongsun added, her head now nested in the taller woman's neck. "And buttercups, really?"

"You do know what they mean, right?"

"I'm dazzled by your charms," she mumbled, rubbing circles on Moonbyul's back.

"Oh why thank you." Moonbyul laughed, which earned her a pout. "How did you know?"

"I used to read this book in high school that was about flowers and their meanings. I don't remember much of it, but there's still some I do," she explained herself and then raised a suspicious eyebrow at Moonbyul. "How do _you_ know?"

"Well I asked the florist of course." She chuckled at her own honesty, fixing up the stray hairs on Yongsun's face.

"Did she flirt with you?" Yongsun looked up at her, with her eyes enough to scare off Moonbyul if she wasn't who she was.

"No, _he_ didn't." The professor laughed at the headmistress' possessiveness over the woman that wasn't even her girlfriend. "And asking _'what's a flower that's going to tell the girl I adore so much that whenever I look at her, the world seems to stop?_ ' doesn't exactly sound like an invitation, does it?"

"Did you really even ask that?" Yongsun scrunched up her face in disbelief, yet her cheeks told a different story of a fluttering feeling she couldn't hide.

"No, I asked which flower to get for the woman I want to be my girlfriend." Moonbyul pinched her nose in between her two fingers, being the reason why the dean punched her arm three times.

"I'm just going to ignore the immense pain I'm feeling right now. Are you coming home tonight?"

"Home?" Yongsun questioned her choice of words, though this wasn't exactly the first time. "Don't you mean to ask if I'm coming _over_?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Moonbyul excused herself lamely with a shrug, making the woman in her arms snort.

"Sure. And yes, I am coming _home_ , if that makes you feel any better."

"A thousand times." Moonbyul grinned at the confirmation that she and Yongsun would be spending time together again. Not that it had been very long since they had, but every second she spent with Yongsun was precious.

The two of them finished the work they had to when midnight dawned, and could only lay beside each other in peace then.

"I could get used to this." Yongsun made herself comfortable, shifting in her side of the bed. Not that it was new, but the sight of her in Byulyi's clothes brought her joy, especially since she looked far less intimidating in an oversized western band shirt.

"This being what?" Moonbyul turned to her side, looking adoringly at her.

"Sharing the same bed after working, showering together, having you in my arms."

"You mean you could get used to being domestic with me?"

"When you say it like that..." Yongsun muttered, sliding the blanket over her blushing face.

"I can't believe you're retreating to your shell after just hearing the word domestic."

"You know very well I'm not used to this." Moonbyul's face fell, she knew what it had meant; Yongsun wasn't used to be treated with love. 

"You better start now because I don't have any plans on stopping any time soon," she said in a happier tone, stroking her cheek gently. Yongsun closed her eyes and exhaled with a heave, the exhaustion sinking in. Moonbyul knew there wasn't much she could do to relieve the hardworking woman of her troubles, yet knew to kiss her would at least help her forget about it for even a split second.

The sides of Yongsun's lips turned up and she had been right; solace washed over her like a wave. Moonbyul's hand slipped under her shirt, feeling for the bare skin of her waist. She lifted the shirt, until her eyes glazed over something she hadn't seen on Yongsun before—a tattoo of a rose. It was outlined and had no color fill; it was hollow.

Moonbyul's fingertip traced the intricate lining of the floral tattoo inked on her skin. 

"It's gorgeous, Yong. When did you have it?"

"Last Saturday when we didn't meet, I think. Thought nobody else would get to see it but you anyway, so I might as well."

"Nobody else?" Moonbyul wrapped her in an embrace, her thumb still resting on her hip tattoo. The headmistress smiled, their noses touching. 

"Only you," she assured the professor, softly kissing her cheek. 

"It suits you." She nodded in affirmation and then asked, "What does it mean?"

Yongsun hummed to think of the right words then smiled. "Hopefully to learn to take care of myself better, like a flower. Or love myself enough to open up to those who care."

"If you can't... take care of yourself, then I'll do it for you."

"I imagine it must be very difficult to do if I haven't been doing it right for all these years."

"You could never make anything difficult for me." There was a pause, but their eyes stayed on each other's, Moonbyul's hand still on her hip. "Except Physics, of course."

If it was to remind her to not overwork herself, if it was to tell her she was beautiful unlike the words the mirror would whisper, if it was to catch the moon and the stars, there was nothing—absolutely nothing Moon Byulyi wouldn't do for Kim Yongsun. She was her garden of ideas and thoughts, and woke every morning to tend to her.

Yongsun locked their lips in a kiss, laughing in between. When Moonbyul reached to cup her cheek, it was only then she realized she was crying.

"Oh no. Is it because I called your major difficult?" She pulled away, her expression twisted into worry. The headmistress chuckled at herself and sobbed quietly.

"No, it's because I wish I knew to tell you how you make me feel." She swallowed down another incoming cry before saying, "You make me feel like I don't have to have all the walls I build around myself. And that's something I've never _ever_ felt before."

A feeling itched in Moonbyul's chest and she knew what it was—those words. Instead, she held Yongsun closer to her and kissed the top of her head. Praying, hoping that she had understood. Both of them had slept well that evening, with a new-found sense of comfort they didn't have before. Yongsun herself wasn't sure she had ever slept well like she did that night.

The Tuesday Yongsun came into work later than usual, there was a bouquet of red roses that sat prettily on the center of her desk in a vase.

"If you love a flower which happens to be on a star, it is sweet at night to gaze at the sky. All the stars are a riot of flowers," was written on the card in Professor Moon's familiar handwriting, and she whispered out the words as she read them. Headmistress Kim took a whiff of the bouquet of red roses and grinned to herself. 

The red rose; pure and ardent love.

She leaned back in her seat and smiled stupidly, butterflies running wild in her stomach. The message had been received, and it had been received well. She reached for the telephone on the right-hand of her desk and made a long-overdue call.

\----

"For Moon Byulyi?" A delivery man peeked at the faculty office door, and the professors currently on their break paused at the name being announced. Moonbyul stopped sipping on her coffee, and stood up to claim the unprecedented package.

"That's me," she told the man on the door who then handed her a bouquet of red tulips. A smile played on her lips and it couldn't be helped, knowing exactly who had sent them. The chemistry professor walked back to her desk with the flowers and a satisfied, smug grin.

"Who are they from?" Professor Yoo asked before she could even sit down to read the card that came with them. Her fingers carefully, slowly lifted the folded scented paper. 

"I am deeply in love with you," in Headmistress Kim's pristine cursive writing. She inhaled sharply before letting out a soft whimper, not being able to resist the feeling of joy that washed over her.

"Excuse me for a moment," she breathed out, grabbing the card for some privacy and heading out of their office to call Yongsun. Moonbyul leaned against the wall and contained her panicked screaming, trying to regulate her breathing, then she called the sender of the flowers.

"Good afternoon, Byulyi." Headmistress Kim's smile couldn't be masked even in her voice, and Moonbyul could easily tell the light mood that surrounded the two of them. 

"Aren't you in a good mood?" She teased, playing with the hem of her vest. She couldn't wait a minute longer to be with Yongsun again, even when they had just slept on the same bed last night. 

"The red is a nice touch to my office, so can you blame me?" A sigh left her lips and her fingers tapping on her desk could be heard. "Do you mind if we have dinner together? And I mean it as a date this time."

"And here I thought I was the one courting you." Moonbyul laughed before she responded, remembering the first time they had dinner _and_ sex, the same night. All because Headmistress Kim insisted on a _not_ -date. 

"Are you going or not?" Yongsun's patience grew thin quickly, because Moonbyul knew the right buttons to push when it came to pissing her off.

"What do you think?"

"I think..." The headmistress trailed off before she exhaled, "you're insufferable."

"I thought you were deeply in love with me." Moonbyul pouted, prompting a frustrated groan from the other end of the call. She started to burst into laughter when Yongsun spoke.

"I am, don't get me mistaken. You're just a brat." 

"A brat you're deeply in love with?" She pressed on, making the headmistress chuckle into her phone. 

" _The_ brat I'm undeniably, madly, deeply in love with." Moonbyul's cheeks started to hurt by how much and how wide she had been smiling all this time, biting on her tongue to control herself. "You're coming, right?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Strangely enough, dinner was, to say the least, awkward. It shouldn't have been, especially since for the past few days, the two of them had grown more fond of each other. Moonbyul started to worry that something must have been wrong, but thought that it just must be her. But there was definitely something up with the headmistress.

She was uncomfortable with how Yongsun was acting; not at all confident, and like she was always going to say something that was on the tip of her tongue.

The professor took a sip from her champagne flute and watched as Headmistress Kim seemingly had another mental debate with herself. Finally, she said, "I have something for you."

She dug through her small handbag before fishing out a black velvet box.

Moonbyul resisted the urge to make a proposal joke, and waited patiently for Yongsun to speak for herself. But instead, she opened the box to reveal a golden floral brooch.

"The solid color carnation means yes." Her fingers placed the delicate carnation brooch on Moonbyul's coat. The professor quirked an eyebrow at the vagueness of her statement.

"Yes to what?" She asked her, and Yongsun chuckled, softly pecking her lips.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter acount @hambyulie got suspended. You can find me on my new account @byulsmina.


	10. Aurora

Yongsun buried her nose deep in her paperwork, her eyes scanning over the most crucial details that needed to be noted or corrected.

There was an incoming migraine, but when she was about to turn off her desklamp, the phone on her desk vibrated along with the default ringtone.

**_byulyi is calling...._ **

"Hello?" She asked into the phone, and it took Moonbyul a while to respond.

"Good evening to my girlfriend." Yongsun shook her head in disbelief yet still smiled at the label, holding her head in her vacant hand. "Look out your window."

And sure enough, parked outside was Moonbyul's car with the window rolled down, the professor's head peeking out to look at her, smile wide enough to be seen from afar.

"Let me guess. You haven't even eaten yet." Yongsun rubbed her stomach, only coming to the realization she hadn't eaten dinner because of how absorbed she was in work. "Dress _appropriately_."

"That's almost insulting." She placed the phone in between her shoulder and cheek, choosing a light jacket to go over her shirt and sweat pants.

"I can see you through the window. I don't see anything insulting about your pajamas."

"I'm not wearing pajamas! They're sweats, Professor." She clicked her tongue and pinched at the light gray fabric. On the rare occasion that she didn't have to be dressed up, Yongsun allowed herself for some comfort rather than style.

"Aren't you going to change them?" Yongsun fastened the windbreaker around her shoulders and put her hand on her hip.

"Are you trying to trick me into changing in front of you?" She wouldn't exactly be surprised at that possibility of Professor Moon being cheeky as usual. 

"No, I know you're too smart for that. I'm simply convincing you." 

"It's because you're wearing skinny jeans, isn't it?"

Moonbyul sighed heavily on the other side of the phone before speaking with a tone of disappointment, in herself. "I'm wearing skinny jeans."

"Should I join you in your suffering then?"

"No, at least one of us should be comfortable." As soon as Moonbyul said no, Yongsun closed her curtains and prepared herself to leave the house.

"Are we just eating dinner?" She locked the door behind her and Moonbyul ended the call, Yongsun entering through the passenger seat.

"Of course not. I have plans." Yongsun raised an eyebrow at Moonbyul's suggestive tone and leaned against the window to get a better look at her.

"Does this plan involve sex?"

"Is that what you want? Because we could just do that." Moonbyul started to drive away from where she had parked in the curb, adjusting the cap on her head before she drove into the main road.

"I'm not completely ruling it out. But where are we going, at least?" The headmistress folded her hands neatly on her lap and stared out the window—admiring the silent streets of the Gangam evening.

"Daecheon, of course." Yongsun furrowed her eyebrows, evidently confused at the beach Moonbyul had dropped so casually as though it weren't a whole three hours away.

"Like the beach..." she trailed off to confirm her suspicions and Moonbyul only laughed at her behavior.

"Like the beach, darling." The professor was clearly amused with how her plans for the evening were playing out, with a slightly panicked and confused Yongsun.

"Well you should've told me so I could've packed some clothes."

"Like the clothes inside the luggage right there?" Moonbyul's head swiftly turned to the backseat, and there sat black luggage just as she said. "It's just until tomorrow afternoon anyway. You don't have to worry your pretty round head about it, I've got everything covered."

Of course, Professor Moon wasn't one who would go on spontaneous trips without planning ahead.

While she was still confused, Yongsun didn't have any questions left and sat in silence, worry settling in.

"There's an Advil in the glove compartment, here's the water by my right hand."

"One of these days I'm going to develop an immunity against this thing." She twisted the water bottle open and gulped down the capsule, hoping to feel better for the weekend getaway. Moonbyul hummed in response and continued to drive, occasionally throwing glances at the passenger seat.

"Did you finish all your work to be able to plan this?"

"What work?" Yongsun playfully pinched the conch of Moonbyul's ear who yelped and tried to wiggle free. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding. I completed all my lesson plans and quizzes for the coming week. Happy, ma'am?"

"Of course. We shouldn't forget about our responsibilities even if we're together." It was a reminder for the both of them, though her brain has never reigned free from the thought of work the day she became the College of Sciences dean.

"I doubt you ever could. If I had told you we were going to Daecheon before you got in my car, you would freak out about the spontaneity. And you did, a little." She shrugged her shoulders and laughed to herself. Beside her, Yongsun had nothing more to say and sighed.

"You're right. I think I do need this. This week has been real hectic. I just finished the last of the papers I needed to grade when you came over." She stretched out her arms and bit back a yawn. Moonbyul nodded in agreement and kept her focus on the road as best as she could.

"You can take a nap if you want. It's still two hours more."

"Well, don't mind if I do." The headmistress had no trouble shifting in the passenger seat, but Moonbyul closed and open her vacant palm to ask for her hand.

Yongsun complied quickly, only for her girlfriend to start gnawing at her knuckles.

"Stooop! Stop!" Her tone was playful at first, wriggling against the professor's grip. But her face deadpanned and she spoke, "Byulyi."

Uh-oh, first name basis. As soon as she completed the name, Moonbyul dropped her hand by the drink holder, but hadn't let go.

"If you would be so kind to let me, I want to take a quick nap."

"Okay, good night."

Two hours passed by so quick when you were only driving, Moonbyul discovered. Yongsun kept still beside her, only shifting every once in a while.

The vehicle came to a stop when the professor's eyes were starting to turn heavy as well. She tapped her lover one, two times and she was quickly awoken.

They both got out of the car to a silent night street, a breezer cooler than in Gangnam.

"Come, quickly." Moonbyul faced forward, her right arm extended out to Yongsun behind her. The headmistress squinted and pulled her jacket closer to her chest before clasping their hands together. The waves clashing together was the only sound and the sinking of their feet into the sand. The two of them stood beside each other in silence, staring up at the starry night sky.

Yongsun's breath caught in her throat before she grinned from ear to ear. "If you love a flower which happens to be on a star, it is sweet at night to gaze at the sky. All the stars are a riot of flowers," she whispered, holding Moonbyul's hand.

"It's why you brought me here," she told her lover now in a louder voice, as though she didn't already know it herself. "On our first date as a couple."

"All the stars are a riot of flowers indeed." Moonbyul's eyes stayed glued to the glistening sky before she looked at Yongsun and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

They stayed there like that for forever, it seemed. Time moved so slowly just for the two of them, sat on the shore and hands intertwined. It was one peaceful moment that they could share and look back on, yet the silence was broken by Yongsun's growling stomach.

"I'll take it that you're hungry." Moonbyul chuckled and brushed away the baby hairs from her face. "There's a seafood place nearby, is that alright or did you have something in mind?"

"Are we going to get some crab and a good stew?" Yongsun spoke against her shirt and Moonbyul looked at her adoringly.

"Anything you want. I'll get it for you." She stood up before her and dusted off the sand that had stuck to her jeans. Headmistress Kim took her hand and did the same before they walked back to the road together.

After a hearty dinner between the two of them, it was no surprise to Moonbyul that her lover fell asleep on the passenger seat before they could even get to the place she booked for the night.

With two light taps on her shoulder, she stayed asleep even when they got there. Moonbyul placed her hands in her hips to think of what to do. She could carry her, but the luggage was an additional problem.

"Ah, whatever. The stuff can wait." She crouched down to carry Yongsun in her arms the best and the most stable she could so as to not disturb her sleep.

Surprisingly, an asleep Headmistress Kim was more cooperative than an awake one would've been. Or so Moonbyul was theorizing in her head.

The luggage followed after she made sure Yongsun was sleeping comfortably on the shared bed, and she could finally join her as well.

Where she laid, Yongsun breathed steadily with furrowed eyebrows. It must be a troubling dream, Moonbyul thought. She ran her thumb and index finger across her eyebrows, laying them flat and allowing her expression to relax.

"Such an overthinker even in your sleep," she murmured before turning off the bedside lamp to cozy herself beside Yongsun. It was another one of those good nights. The two of them had slept with being able to say they had rested. They found that there was comfort in having each other as they dreamt.

The morning after, the headmistress remained down on the bed, tapping away on her phone while Moonbyul took the initiative to get dressed to go. 

"We can go out after you get changed. You might want to put on some sunblock. I could do it for you while you're preoccupied." She held a bottle of sunscreen in her hands while she stood from across the room, approaching Yongsun on the bed. 

"Oh, sure. I'm just checking my emails right now. It's a good thing I didn't have any schedules planned for this weekend."

"I knew that, of course. Do you have any special requests?"

"No funny business, Byulyi." Her tone was pointed and voice firm, she did mean it.

" _Me_? Never." Doubt instantly showed on Yongsun's raised eyebrows, preceded by an eyeroll.

Moonbyul's fingers massaged the lotion onto Yongsun's skin, working her way up her leg. From where she laid down, the headmistress sat up and shot her a knowing look. "What did I say!" Her cheeks were dusted red, from both the heat and her girlfriend's antics. 

"Every inch of your body needs to be protected from the UV rays! You know as well as I do the damage they can do to the skin as time passes." Moonbyul quickly defended herself, squeezing out another dollop of sunblock from the bottle.

"You're getting better at making excuses, I'll give you that."

"I'm rubbing lotion on your legs and hard-rock abs right now, it can't possibly get better than this." Yongsun snorted and put her phone away, her eyes glued on Moonbyul.

"You're really putting in the work to make this special for me, aren't you?" She was getting to her arms now without trying anything further and hummed in thought.

"It's what you deserve and more. So, yes, I am." Her hand reached for the headmistress' cheek, peppering the area with soft kisses. She closed one eye and Moonbyul laughed at her faux dislike of the action.

The professor walked to where the luggage was and said, "I packed some clothes I think you'd like. Here."

A black slip dress flew across the room and landed near the edge of the one bed. "You're not trying to be cheeky, are you?"

"How have you been so suspicious of me this entire trip!" Yongsun picked up the garment and laid it flat against her chest. She placed it down beside her and crossed her arms across her chest.

"To be fair, I only thought we were going out for dinner and you took me to a weekend beach getaway."

"Point taken." Moonbyul sat down on a chair, eyes on Yongsun, who was still dressed in her pajamas from last night. "And no, I'm not. You can even get changed in the bathroom if you want."

"It's nothing you haven't seen before though." At this point, she was starting to unbutton her shirt, making Moonbyul reach for the collar of hers.

"But we haven't even had breakfast yet." She tried to look away, but a changing Yongsun was an offer too good to turn down.

"And your point is?" It was hard to focus on the question, or to even breathe when she turned back again to look, with Yongsun sat on the bed half-naked.

"No complaints here, Ma'am." Moonbyul cleared her throat and attempted to look away once more, fixing her posture. Of course, Yongsun was right. It was nothing she hasn't seen before, nonetheless, her breath was taken away each time. She took a deep inhale and saw her finally dressed in the black clothing, her hair perfectly matching.

"You ready to go?" The professor rose and slung her bag on her shoulder while she waited for Yongsun to do the same.

"Yeah. Some chicken or duck would be nice right now." She linked their arms together, their fingers intertwined. 

"I look like a chick, am I not qualified?" 

Headmistress Kim's eyes scanned her from head to toe and looked away before she spoke, "No."

With a single word, Moonbyul deflated and frowned at her girlfriend.

"Save it for next week darling. Now let's go, I'm starved."

"Next week?" And just like that, her energy was right back. They exited the accommodation with hands held and Moonbyul's gaze always kept on Yongsun. 

* * *

The Monday Headmistress Kim returned to work, she set down her purse on Eunbi's desk and placed her keys inside. Before she could walk into her office, Eunbi spoke, "I'm sorry, Yongsun, but you can't go to work today or else you won't get pay."

"What do you mean, Eunbi." She paused in her tracks. It was a statement, not a question. Headmistress Kim folded her arms across her chest and Eunbi stared her down. 

"You don't have your ID."

"I definitely have my ID, it's right—" Aggravated with how persistent Eunbi was being, she reached for the ID around her neck and closed her eyes upon reading the large, bold letters.

_Sungkyunkwan University. Moon Byulyi, College of Sciences professor._

Headmistress Kim didn't know which stressed her out more; she was wrong against Eunbi or that she had to drive an hour more to start working. Surely, Moonbyul was facing the same predicament. Only Professor Moon was having the time of her life giggling over how innocent her girlfriend looked on her ID photo.

_**calling byulyi...** _

"You never told me you looked this adorable on your SNU photo. Looks way better than mine did." She was right, Yongsun always made sure her ID would be accessible by herself, but no one else. Coming home from the Daecheon trip disorganized where she usually kept her stuff.

"You've got to be kidding me. You literally look like a model on a goddamn ID photo and I... Forget it. Let's just meet up at the pharmacy across SKKU." She clicked her tongue in her impatience, running a hand through her hair. Yongsun was already in her car and threw her purse into the vacant passenger seat, locking in her seatbelt.

"Hey! You're not allowed to say mean things about my girlfriend. Please and thanks." Moonbyul's pout could be heard through the screen and the headmistress had to chuckle. 

"I didn't say anything. I only complimented you, weirdo. I'll meet you there, alright? You're going to get it if you're not there by the thirty minutes I have to drive." She started to reverse into the street to drive and stopped to end the call. 

"Get what? A spanking?" If Headmistress Kim could, she would wipe the smug look she knew Moonbyul had on her face. 

"Why? Are you interested?" She adjusted the rearview mirror and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, hitting a stop light.

"Why don't we talk about it tonight?" _Talk_ , sure. Barely any talking would be done if that was the topic, and Moonbyul had to know that to even propose such.

"I'm going to drive into the road now."

"Is that a yes?"

"For a self-proclaimed top, I don't know why you're being so keen about getting your ass slapped."

"I am, though. Thought I pretty much proved it that time I had my—"

"Alright. See you there." On the other end of the line, Moonbyul sputtered to keep Yongsun on the call, but she was already way ahead of her.

The headmistress chuckled to herself before heading to SKKU in her car. It made her wonder though, what Moonbyul was going to say before she cut her off. There were too many good examples to narrow down.

She dismissed the thought and focused on meeting her as fast as she could, and the sooner the day could easily be done with.

"I got you some Pepero while waiting!" In her hands was Yongsun's favorite kind, almond chocolate. She could've melted right then and there. It was just a simple gesture, but to know Moonbyul was thinking of her even in the most mundane things did something. "Also, you really do look good here. I could take that to my grave. In fact, I will."

"I wanna hate you, but I can't." She grabbed the boxed snack and removed Professor Moon's ID around her neck.

"What are you trying to imply?" Moonbyul hesitated to give her her ID, protectively gripping it with her fist.

"Love is not the opposite of hate," Yongsun told her matter-of-factly. "It's indifference."

"Pfft. Okay, smarty pants."

"What? Are you too young to understand?" She teased Moonbyul by pinching her cheek and cooing at her face.

"Too young?! Are you too old for me then?" The professor took offense quickly and rebutted at her. Headmistress Kim's face turned stoic and her posture stiffened.

"I never said that. And I am definitely not too old for you. This is your sign to stop talking and hand me my ID." She folded her arm inside of the other, her palm open towards Moonbyul.

"Sometimes I forget how scary you can be."

"You better remember now."

As she was about to leave, Yongsun was pulled right back towards Moonbyul who had a smirk on her face. Her thumb was tucked under the lace of Yongsun's ID, and she tilted her head to the side.

"Are you forgetting something?" The headmistress looked down at the photo on the identification card, and that was definitely her.

"No." Her workaholic personality was itching to get back to SNU and start doing something productive this morning.

"Can your girlfriend get a kiss?" Moonbyul's eyes immediately softened at her own request, making Yongsun laugh and do as she said. Her lips already tasted of their shared morning coffee and lipstick, her clasped hand soft and gentle.

"I really can't stand you sometimes," the headmistress breathed out as soon as she pulled away.

"That's okay. You can kneel." Yongsun raised an eyebrow at the reliability of her lover's statement, and just as easily, Moonbyul caved in at her dishonesty and blushed. "I'll... I'll meet you back home."

"Your apartment is going to start collecting dust some time soon," the dean joked as she walked away back to her car.

"That's because you refuse to ask me to move in," Professor Moon retorted as she jogged to keep up with her girlfriend's pace so she could return to work as well.

In the driver seat, Yongsun feigned a pensive look before saying, "I'll think about it."

"At least kiss me one last time before you go after saying that!" The chemistry professor looked like a child whose candy had been stolen, her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks puffed out.

"Aren't you clingy today?" Headmistress Kim found herself amused at how Moonbyul was acting, rolling down her windows further. Her girlfriend leaned in as she cupped her cheek, sealing their lips in a kiss.

"I can't help it. I could get drunk on your lips," Moonbyul sighed into their kiss, her shoulders relaxing. Before either of them would run late for any of their classes, Yongsun pulled away with swollen lips, much to her lover's disappointment.

"You can have more later, don't worry." She assured her with a tap on her cheek and started to roll her window back up.

"More kisses or more than a kiss?"

"I guess you're going to have to go home tonight to find out." Headmistress Kim fastened her seatbelt and smiled sweetly at Moonbyul. "See you later, then."


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to name this chapter. I'm so sorry. But suggestions would be appreciated HAHA

Moonbyul walked into the room, traces of exhaustion stamped on her face. Her duffel bag flew onto the bed and she exhaled with a sigh.

Yongsun's gaze slowly shifted from her iPad to her girlfriend's body, and there was suddenly a heavy air surrounding the two of them.

"Are you..." Her eyes scanned Moonbyul's body from head to toe, as though she was already undressing her mentally. "Going to shower?"

The professor could've sworn she heard an audible gulp in that question somewhere, but Yongsun was unexpectedly keeping her composure.

On a normal day, there would barely be any clothes left on them and their hands would be all over each other.

Weird.

"I'm going to get some water." Yongsun was definitely lightheaded by the lilt in her voice and her dazed expression, as though she was drunk. "Don't lay down on the bed! The sheets are fresh."

God, did Yongsun hate when Moonbyul was sweaty out of sex, but the things she thought of when she was in _that_ muscle shirt made her shiver.

She shook her head vigorously, trying to erase the mental image of Professor Moon's abs and her muscular arms. Somehow, she was thirstier than she was initially.

"I don't think it's water you need, babe." Moonbyul leaned against the counter on her side, her lips curled in a faux innocent smile.

"If you weren't so disgustingly sweaty, you would already be getting fucked on this counter." Her eyes were laced in lust, her voice dropping a few octaves.

" _If_." She gazed at Moonbyul through her eyebrows, her head tilted down. The professor pouted in defeat and huffed, evidently frustrated.

"Does the offer still stand after I shower or is it only as long as I'm wearing this?" She asked, leaning towards Yongsun's back. Even in her state, her perfume was still seeping through, almost intoxicating. "And how are you so sure you're not the one going to be fucked in this kitchen?"

Moonbyul dipped her head into the headmistress' neck and ran her tongue against its skin. Sucking in a breath, Yongsun tried to fight against her morals, but Professor Moon's breath was too hot, the tension was too heavy to carry, and too close, they were too close.

She turned to look at her girlfriend with a serious expression on her face. "You better not make me regret this."

" _Please_. When have I ever?" The warning implied that having sex could be a regrettable act, but Moonbyul took close to no offense, knowing the game Yongsun was playing with her.

"Never must be the right answer but I'll rack my brain for some thoughts." Headmistress Kim pressed on and beamed, the tip of her finger already itching to take off the muscle shirt.

"You better shut that pretty mouth of yours or I'll have to make you." Moonbyul's fingers pinched on her chin and tipped it upwards to force eye contact. She was already towering over her with no difficulty, with the headmistress having her palms against the counter.

"I dare you," Yongsun spoke with an inviting smirk on her face. Her dominance didn't wane and she leaned in closer, the space between them decreasing.

"Those are some pretty bold words for a bottom." The professor's lips were parted open, the tip of her tongue peeking out at the side. Her eyes scanned Yongsun up-down and tilted her head to the side.

"Let's not pretend how easily you submit to me when I'm on top."

"Oh, please." Moonbyul rolled her eyes at the remark.

Yongsun challenged her with the raise of an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't even have to be fucking you for you to moan my name."

"Is talking all you're going to do, Byulyi?" Her hands felt for the skin under her shirt, while her fingers were on her stomach. Moonbyul's roughened palm ran across her shoulder, her thumb resting to squeeze the sides of Yongsun's neck.

"Not so much of a talker now, are you?" Under her grip, Headmistress Kim's pulse quickened, the blood quickly rushing to her face. Something about Byulyi felt like she was entranced under a spell, and she didn't want to come to her senses.

Yongsun's lips turned up in a smirk, a gasp escaping. Provoking Moonbyul for her to do just the things she wanted was her specialty. And damn does that hand feel good around her neck.

"At least kiss me first, won't you?" She chuckled, her knees already weakened. The professor complied with a knowing look, the kiss rough and hard. Her hand remained pressed against Yongsun's neck, and only removed it to suck on its side.

They soon traveled inside her shirt and massaged her breast gently, contrary to how aggressive Moonbyul's lips were on hers. The article of clothing flew across the room while Yongsun deepened their kiss by her collar, just as driven by her want.

The tip of Moonbyul's finger traced down her spine that made her shiver and her hands finally cupped her ass, her nails digging in.

She wasted no time in undressing her of her shorts either and her palm rubbed against Yongsun's clothed pussy, immediately met with her low groans.

"I sure as hell missed that."

"I assure you there's more where that came from."

"Oh, I know." There was an alluring charm to Moonbyul's voice, it was airy but full, rich in desire that made her much more susceptible to her touch.

Her fingertips brushed against her inner thigh and put her lace underwear to the side for access.  
"Look at how wet you are for me already." Moonbyul's index finger drew circles around her center was enough for Headmistress Kim to turn into a whimpering mess.

One finger and she almost falls to her knees.

"Whore." Moonbyul's breath was hot against her skin, and the newly-found nickname made her breath catch in her throat. Her knuckles almost turned white at how hard she was gripping the edge of the counter.

"Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you." Tears sprung in her eyes when two more fingers were inserted, her hips bucked towards Moonbyul. The air was filled with her lewd moans, mixed with her occasional cursing.

"Not so loud now." She bit on her lower lip, softer moans being suppressed. Headmistress Kim was fairly certain it would start bleeding. There was no way she could humanly hold them in when Moonbyul's fingers felt this good, thrusted and curled up inside of her.

She ran her tongue along her lip, the familiar taste of iron laced on her lips. The professor tutted, her thumb pressing down on the spot.

"Don't forget we have work," Moonbyul told her off, she kissed and sucked on the cut. Her hands now rested on Yongsun's hips just to do so.

"I would call in."

"Call in for what? _You_ would call in?"

Yongsun nodded and giggled at her shock, "I can already feel how tired I'm going to be in the morning. And I've been working everyday of my life for the past six years. They can do one day without me."

"Why do I somehow doubt that?"

"It's SNU. We have the most competent professionals in Korea, so don't worry too much. Don't you want me to take a break?"

"Don't twist my words. We're not done here yet."

"I'd be disappointed if we were. After all that big talk."

"You know I'd hate to leave you disappointed." Yongsun's sheer underwear was hooked on two of her fingers, removing them excruciatingly slow.

"You should." Her words were firm even when their lips were pressed against each other's.

"I would never." She proved herself to be correct, a slender finger sliding inside of Yongsun easily.

An attempt was made to moan out her name, but Yongsun could barely make it past the first syllable without crumbling in her hands.

"Is it just me or are you becoming weaker to the simplest things I do?"

"Think that's just you."

"How is it then that you can barely even pronounce my name when you can perfectly string along a sentence?"

"How do you want me to say it then? Byulyi, Byulyi, Byulyi," her voice was teasing again, her wrists at the base of Moonbyul's neck. But her arrogance surrendered at the ruthless thrust of her fingers, the name rolling off her tongue like a melody. "Ah fuck, don't stop, Byulyi."

"Just like that." Yongsun bit down on her shoulder, their bodies intertwined while the panted breathing of Moonbyul blew hot air on her neck. "You don't need to be so stubborn."

"If I wasn't, would you be fucking me this hard?" Her vacant hand cleared the hair away from Yongsun's face so that she could see her better, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen.

"Sure. If you asked nicely." Yongsun knew there had to be some truth to that, but asking nicely wasn't exactly her thing. She'd rather be driven to submission, and Moonbyul would do just that. "But I know you'd rather cry from how good my fingers feel before you ever ask for anything."

"I'm not going to cry." Moonbyul doubted that, and her hand reached for Yongsun's face to wipe at one of her eyes, the pad of her thumbs turning damp.

"Of course not." Her lips attached to her neck and pulled with her teeth. The sound of Moonbyul's fingers slipping in and out of her grew increasingly louder by the second while Yongsun's legs started to shake.

Professor Moon's hand rested below the dean's thigh, her leg wrapped around her waist. Yongsun threw her head back in pleasure, her voice fragmented with her eyes rolling back her head. Moonbyul knew this pattern by heart, and there was almost a particular sound to Yongsun coming undone. It was close to her favorite sound, next to hearing her laughter.

It didn't take long for Moonbyul's fingers to be coated in her come, Yongsun still having trouble catching her breath.

"Do you want to continue? Can you?" Concern was evident in her voice and she combed through her girlfriend's hair with her cleaner fingers.

Yongsun hummed, nodded as best as she could. "More." Her head felt heavy, and her legs weak enough that she would fall if she tried to stand. Her perseverance was admirable, that was sure. When she stood, her balance was way off, holding onto Moonbyul for some sense of stability.

"Don't go falling for me now." Professor Moon never passed up on the chance to tease her and the headmistress playfully rolled her eyes.

"Too late for that, isn't it?"

Moonbyul laid her down on the kitchen counter with great caution, only for her to speak, "Jesus, it's cold."

"I don't think that's the most appropriate name to be dropping at a moment like this." Moonbyul's tongue traced Yongsun's jawline, teeth sucking below her ear. The older woman drew in a sharp breath, her nails digging into the professor's back.

"You try being half naked on top of a marble counter, see whose name you'd call." Her snarkiness was shaky, restrained by her moans.

Above her, Moonbyul laughed like she was a silly girl. "We can try on your desk next time."

"Really? When's that going to be?" The proposal piqued her interest and she tried to look her in the eye, a sparkle in both of theirs.

"Aren't you excited?"

"If you knew just how often, how detailed the fantasies I have about you on my desk are, you would be excited too."

Moonbyul's mouth never failed to amaze Yongsun with all the incredible uses she could find, placing a hickey perfectly beside the rose tattoo on the headmistress' hip. Her tongue ran up the smooth skin of her inner thigh to clean up after her and eventually her mouth sucked on her clit with an insatiable hunger, her teeth nipping lightly at the most sensitive nerves.

Yongsun's fingers got lost tangled up in her dark hair, her eyes already screwed shut. "Fuck." She wrapped her legs around the professor's neck, her hips thrusted forward, wanting more.

If she was being honest, it would take more than a lifetime to get tired of this. Not just the phenomenal sex, but she would need a thousand lifetimes to fully capture the desire she had for Byulyi.

Moonbyul was becoming grittier with her teeth now and Yongsun wasn't sure enough to decide whether that felt good or painful... or _both_. Both, probably, because her body jerked in a way she hadn't felt before. But her darting tongue overrode the mixture of feelings she felt. Her thighs were pinned down to the counter with Moonbyul's palms, watering down her reactions. 

Yongsun tugged on the professor's hair, her voice coarse but the moan was still full of passion. "Byulyi." The orgasm passed through her like a wave, but Moonbyul's hand rested on her back, worried that she could easily fall off.

"A little more?" Yongsun attempted at a request, though anything from her was really more of a command.   
  
"Are you okay?" Moonbyul was surprised; she knew Yongsun loved being in bed with her, but she didn't think it would be this much. Meanwhile, the headmistress remained laid down and nodded.   
  
"Just peachy. Are you going to leave me to dry here or?" She shook her head and placed gentle kisses on top of the bruises already marked on her girlfriend's skin.   
  
"I apologize, your Majesty." Her tone was sarcastic but she started leave more lovebites on Yongsun's chest, her hair already disheveled.   
  
"Stop that."   
  
"Why? Would you rather be called something else?"  
  
Yongsun refused to look at her in shame. Oh, but Moonbyul definitely knew and this was something to tease her about in the coming days. The coming years, if they were being realistic.   
  
"So you're just going to refuse to answer rather than admit that you like being called a whore?" There was even more silence and Moonbyul's gaze pierced through her as she straddled her. Yongsun returned the eye contact and pursed her lips. She wasn't going to say anything. "That's alright. I can always get you to talk."  
  
Talk was generous, since Yongsun could barely remember her own name when Moonbyul had her middle finger inside her while her tongue slipped through in between her folds. It was going so well for the headmistress, until it wasn't.   
  
Moonbyul stopped. A knot tied in her abdomen.   
  
"Are we getting any closer to you admitting anything?" Yongsun could feel her blood boil, but all of it rushed to her face. She was at the losing end of this conversation and Moonbyul would push her to her limits just to get her to say it.  
  
"You wish." She had no idea where she got that courage, but her voice squeaked out in a cowardly manner that almost made it seem implausible.   
  
"You can't fight it for long." Moonbyul was right, again. But Yongsun was stuck between accepting defeat or letting her win her over, but considering that she was already in the situation, she just had to see how it would play out.   
  
She knew all the buttons she had to push to get her to talk. Those fingers and that tongue knew every weakness, every spot to hit with Yongsun. Her breathing became erratic and the inconsistence made her slowly lose her mind.   
  
Moonbyul leaned in close to her ear and nibbled just below it. "So are you my whore or not?"  
  
Yongsun glanced to her side and she felt her body give in to her, but that was exactly what Moonbyul wanted of her. But how the syllables fell on her skin and made her heart pound had to be enough for a confession. "If you keep calling me that then I must be."

"You just have to know your way around everything."  
  
"Nothing less from Kim Yongsun." She inhaled sharply when Moonbyul's fingers go harder, refusing to crumble so easy, yet that was exactly what happened. Strings of curses fell from her lips, and there really was no point in going against it.   
  
The professor became less careful, her kisses sloppier on Yongsun's stomach and down, her tongue on her clit more assertive. Yongsun's back arched, closing the gap between her sex and Moonbyul's mouth.

"That's my girl." Moonbyul's post-sex voice was really something else, her breath ragged while her face tired. The way the words rolled off her tongue sent a chill down Yongsun's body. "Now we both have to shower."

"All because you just had to wear this and make me lose my mind to the point I agreed to kiss a disgustingly sweaty Moonbyul." She started to gather herself, sitting up on the counter and her hands on her girlfriend's waist.

"And I'd do it again." Yongsun hummed as the professor gripped her hips and dipped on one of her breasts, sucking and licking at the skin.

"And again." Moans rose from the older woman's chest, Moonbyul's fingers teasing at her inner thigh.

"And again. Just to prove you're never going to regret having sex with me. _Ever_."

"I hate you." Yongsun was still on that high, her eyes hazy. And Moonbyul's slightest touch made her feel elated; a rush flowing to her head.

"Sure, babe." It took that much for Yongsun to quiver in submission again.

"Okay, I take it back. And I normally hate to be wrong, but you're right."

Moonbyul raised an eyebrow for her to continue.

"You're so right." Their exhaustion was evident in the kiss, sweat sticking to their foreheads and lips already swollen.

In the shower, they both laughed at the amount of hickeys on Yongsun's body upon passing the mirror. Her thighs, her breasts, her hips, her ear, even on her stomach and her neck. There was almost no spot that Moonbyul didn't miss. Meanwhile, she only had them on her chest, the infamous shoulder.

"Too much?" Moonbyul traced on the formed bruises on Yongsun's skin.

"Not at all. If anything, you have too little. Unless?"

"Feel free to. So you know, everyone at the gym can see." The response seemed almost sarcastic to Yongsun.

"Really? You won't mind even if the people from SKKU see?"

"Actually, I don't. Anything from you is a gift from the gods. And it's not like I haven't shown up there with a hickey the size of a certain someone's mouth." She glared at Yongsun, who laughed in return. "You wear mine like medals. I don't see why I should do the same."

"That's exactly the answer I was looking to hear." Yongsun's arms rested on Moonbyul's shoulders, her teeth preparing to sink into her neck. The professor sucked in a breath, which made her giggle.

"What are you doing that for?"

Moonbyul already had her fingers on Yongsun's ponytailed hair and pulled her away. "You know just how to get under my skin, you."

Headmistress Kim batted her eyelashes and smiled at her lover, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't pretend you're so innocent now."

"Or what?"

Moonbyul looked down at her perfectly nude body, and sighed. "Nevermind. I'm too tired already."

"And here I thought you'd have more stamina." Yongsun quirked an eyebrow, her hair falling down her shoulders. Moonbyul knew what she was doing and it almost works.

"Don't push your luck, Kim." She pulled her in closer by her waist and Yongsun smiled up at her.

"But you look so hot when you're mad." Her teeth started to nibble on her collarbones and leave a trail of hickeys down to her chest.

"You really know just how to get what you want." Moonbyul had her arms on the base of her back, her voice rising from her throat.

"You fall right into my traps, so can you blame me?"

With no hesitation at all, Moonbyul answered, "Yes. Yes, I can."

That wasn't what she was looking forward to hear, but it was still correct. The water rained down on them and eased their aches and sores away.

Moonbyul had a habit of drying Yongsun's hair while she sat across her desk because she usually got dressed first. This wasn't a problem to either of them; Moonbyul liked to be the caretaker, Yongsun adored being pampered.

There was a comforting silence in the room, and neither of them spoke until the other did. The two of them just stayed nestled in each other's arms.

"I love you." Moonbyul's voice rose from the air and Yongsun peeked one eye open to look down at her.

"You're not saying that just because we just had the best fucking sex ever, are you?"

"Of course not. You're not at all obligated to say it back if you don't want to."

"You drama queen." Moonbyul closed her eyes and chuckled, cuddling closer to Yongsun's chest.

"I love you," she whispered like a secret, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Come again?" She wanted to make sure she was hearing her right, but the woman in her arms only shifted slightly.

"What? Weren't the ones in the kitchen enough?" The two of them shared a laugh at Yongsun's punchline.

"More than enough. If only you knew." Moonbyul rebutted, her thumb stroking her arm. "Hey, you're trying to change the subject."

"Goodnight, Byulyi."

"That's unfair, but good night."

"Okay, I love you."

Moonbyul couldn't stop smiling and it showed in the pitch of her voice. "I love you."

* * *

"I am going to kill you." It took five rings for the call to be picked up.

"What! What did I do! I thought we were okay." Right away, Moonbyul sounded lost with her cry. Her emotions were appropriately placed, especially after they went to sleep saying I love you's to each other. "Also, I'm... I'm in class right now." Her voice was lower now, in a whisper, as though she realized that anyone could overhear.

Yongsun groaned in frustration. "No, no. We...we are okay. It just..."

"Just what?"

"Hurts to pee. It really hurts. And it's all your fault."

"How is that my fault!"

"How is it _not_ your fault. I wouldn't allow anyone else to do this to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry I was under the impression that it was fine!"

"What makes you say that!"

"I don't know, maybe it was that you..." Moonbyul took a deep inhale, then there was the sound of a door opening, footsteps. She continued, "You came _three_ times and those were the dirtiest moans you've ever made!" Moonbyul's voice was lower than a whisper this time, and the factual weight of her statement made Yongsun sink into her bed.

The dean sighed and took off her glasses to rub her face. "Okay, fine. You have to take responsibility of me now. Also, was it really three?"

"It's not like you're pregnant or something! What is it, babe? Do you just miss me? No longer used to waking up alone? And yes, it counts." Yongsun could feel the incoming teasing tone in her voice, which annoyed her even more. But there was a blush that she couldn't fight that frustrated her.

"...No. Okay, yeah. Maybe. A little." On the other end of the line, Moonbyul chuckled, a smile forming on the headmistress' lips in the contagious nature of her laughter. "But I did call to say it really _really_ fucking hurts to pee. And I can't stop thinking of you. And my abdomen hurts too."

"What do you suggest I do to make it up to you, your highness?"

"Have lunch with me?"

"You know next time you don't have to open a call with a death threat just to ask me to eat out with you."

"You don't get to tell me what to do around here, Miss Byulyi."

"Really? After enjoying being called a whore last night you can still say that?"

Even with the context, the nickname made Yongsun drunk and her stomach turn, so much that she hadn't realized that a few moments must have already passed.

"Earth to Kim Yongsun? Or would you rather be called—"

"I'll actually kill you if you don't stop. I'll see you later, alright?" Yongsun cut her off before further damage could be done. She held her hand in her head, bothered enough to feel the heat rise in her room. All this and it was just 9AM.

"Got it, babe. Where will I meet you?" The headmistress set her phone down on her nightstand to pace around her room for her purse and putting her essentials inside.

"I don't know. I'll just text you when I get there."

"Oh? You're coming here?"

"Yeah. I'm no stranger to SKKU." Other than that, Professor Moon must be forgetting that she had gone there before for her.

"Didn't you call in today?"

"Do you want to have lunch together and show off your hot girlfriend to SKKU or not."

"You called yourself my girlfriend." Headmistress Kim could tell that she was grinning from ear to ear, over the most mundane thing.

"Am I not?"

"You're really scaring me now. And yes, of course you are. Please don't change your mind. I'll see you later?"

Stares poured down at Professor Moon and Headmistress Kim even from across the hall of the SKKU cafeteria. Students and teachers alike were dumbfounded at the mere presence of Yongsun, moreso that Moonbyul was eating with her, and not at all being subtle.

The chemistry professor turned to look at the table behind them whose occupants were whispering very loudly about the two of them. "You know you could've just asked us instead of making us uncomfortable by doing that."

Quickly, the group of SKKU professors segregated into their seats in embarrassment. Her eyebrow remained raised while Yongsun from across her was simply watching all of it unfold.

"So you two really are together?"

She glanced at Yongsun for her approval who just nodded once. "Yes, Professor Im."

"Is that why you resigned from SNU?" Beside Professor Im was Professor Yoo, who was seemingly piecing the picture together. Professor Moon thought to herself, this is quite interesting coming from two professors who were together, too.

"This isn't an interview, is it?" Headmistress Kim spoke up and the group froze. No further words were spoken from Moonbyul's coworkers and she turned to face Yongsun again.

"That's one way to get them to quiet down." The two of them continued to eat, now less eyes felt on them.

"What is?" Yongsun's cheeks puffed out as she chewed on her meal, which made Moonbyul stifle a laugh. How could anyone be intimidated by _that_?

"You talking," she pointed out with her chopsticks.

"Always works." The headmistress shrugged and glanced to the side, where tables around them started to clear up.

"Well, look at you."

"Doesn't work on you though." It was a comment, then Yongsun stared at her. "You're wearing a turtleneck."

"...Why?" She pulled down her blouse ever so slightly to show the marks Moonbyul had left the previous night, but the professor immediately covered it with her own hand.

"Hey, don't show my property to other people."

"I'm not! I'm just saying there's an obvious difference in what we're wearing. If you were wearing a dress shirt, it wouldn't take much for those to show."

"And this is an issue how?"

"I'll let this slide only because your the spot below your ear violet." Moonbyul instantly touched the hickey and laughed when she realized what Yongsun was talking about.

"Wouldn't you have if you went to work today?"

"I don't care. Eunbi's the only one brave enough to point it out, and they all talk eitherway. At least I'll give them something to talk about." That much was true and Moonbyul couldn't further evade her girlfriend pressing on the issue. And it wasn't exactly like the Dean of the College of Sciences had time on her hands other than the few classes she had and staying in her office for most days. "Your next class is in ten minutes."

"How do you know that?" Professor Moon checked on her phone and she was right. Of course she was. Headmistress Kim took the last bite of her chicken and nodded. 

"Why shouldn't I? I knew your schedule for SNU back then."

"You did?" 

"You're acting like I wasn't the one who gave you that schedule. Let's?" Yongsun reached for her handbag and slung it on her shoulder as she stood up.

In the hallway to the College of Sciences faculty, Yongsun held Moonbyul's wrists and peppered her with kisses, as if with malicious intent.

"Stoooop!" Moonbyul tried to wipe off the stains her girlfriend was leaving on her cheek and jaw, her next class starting in ten minutes.

"Why! Am I embarrassing you?" Yongsun gripped on the lapels of her blazer and their close proximity made Professor Moon blush. Anyone could come around the corner at any given time.

"No, I'm embarrassing myself."

"You're being ridiculous. You better come tonight." Her thumb caressed her scarlet lipstick away with a regretful sigh.

Moonbyul shot her a look. The headmistress playfully punched her chest. "You! I'm not even fully recovered from last night yet."

"To be fair, you kind of implied you would top."

"Ah, you knew what I meant."

"Do I? Let's be honest."

"Yes. You know there are only very specific circumstances I would."

"Because you're a pillow princess?"

"You weren't saying that the last time I had you tied up."

"Right. Gotcha. Take care on the drive home." The chemistry professor placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and breathed in her scent, holding her for a while.

When they pulled apart from each other, the older woman spoke, "Hey, I mean it. You come home as soon as possible." Yongsun fished her purse for her car keys and stared at her for a response.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go!" Moonbyul held the doorknob hesitantly, not ready to get back to her responsibilities for the day.

"Yes you do. Your apartment." She was slowly walking away, her head still turned towards Moonbyul.

"I live more in yours than I do in mine."

"You owe me a massage for this by the way."

"What is _this_?" Moonbyul dropped her grip on the doorknob, a confused expression on her face.

Yongsun pointed to her abdominal area, making her laugh.

"And we all know that's going to end well."

"Eitherway I get to enjoy myself. See you."


End file.
